


Fine Time

by Cadeauxxx



Series: Fine Time [2]
Category: Fashion Model RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Breast Fucking, Breasts, F/M, Glamour model, Large Breasts, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:55:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29088678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadeauxxx/pseuds/Cadeauxxx
Summary: Lucy Pinder heads to Ibiza for a weekend of fun, fresh into her retirement from glamour modelling. She goes alongside an old friend promising to set her up with a date as she attempts to gain entry into the Indian film industry. Her date takes a liking to her as Lucy is quick to find herself playing the two men in a game of competition for a fine time.
Relationships: Lucy Pinder/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Fine Time [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134167





	Fine Time

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This story is completely fictional and did not happen.

The plane was flying in the sky and Lucy sat back in her chair relaxing, with headphones over her ears listening to some soft music. Something to better the mood and think back to days of the past. What the music was that she played in her ears was irrelevant. What mattered that she was on her way to having a good time for a change.

The former glamour model had been in a low end on life for almost a year now. With the end of her career on the road and pushing the age of 32 within a year. She still felt young, energetic and did not want to give up just yet. However she was due for some enjoyment of herself. This trip to Ibiza, Spain would see to it. The last time she was here for partying she had a blast, only this time she was by herself with none of her girlfriends to get in her way. She had a friend that would be waiting on her back at the hotel, what awaited them was a mystery for Lucy had no idea yet how she wanted to spend her time outside the UK.

Some hours later at midnight, the plane arrived outside town and the brown haired super beauty stepped off the plane. She waited at the entrance for her friend. Lucy had known Mark for a couple years and knew she could rely on him to lay low and have some party time. Her friend was waiting for her outside and got a good view of her; her hair curled up in a pony tale as she wore a white shirt with a leather black jacket over it. Even with a good sized jacket it was no match her mighty gigantic tits waiting to bust out. Below she had a small short skirt, also leather and matching. She smiled at Mark and approached him.

"Thanks for waiting for me Mark, will you take me back to my hotel?"

"As always, Lucy."

She spoke in her thick British accent. She could never hide it anyway she tried. Mark used to work with her management back in the UK. One of her better friends in the business that knew how to slide secrets under the rug and keep them there. He took her hand and walked her back to the car he had for them. His tanned white skin was visible even in his short and pants. Lucy could not help but take notice to it.

"Enjoying yourself on the beach lately?"

"Oh yeah babe! It's not the same without you here though. These other girls just are no match for your big ones in a bikini."

She laughed and made a grin. Her arrogance showed that she truly was proud of her tits. Even at the end of her career in Nuts when they had found girls bigger, she knew they still were no match in her beauty.

"Thank you, you know I love hearing that, even from you."

She got in the car with her friend as he rejoined her in the driver's seat. As the car started and they slowly went down the road, it popped in Mark's head to try and get a discussion out of her. To see where she had plans with her career for now was his top priority.

"You here for business or pleasure Lucy?"

"Strictly pleasure."

He grinned. For he knew exactly what this meant. He kept his eyes locked on the road, not letting the temptation cloud his judgement into an accident. Their history was proof of this. He didn't push it though with a reply, he could tell she was tired from the plane ride and probably needed a good night's rest before she was thinking straight. She spoke up again.

"I am taking my time partying tomorrow at that Disco club-"

Mark interrupted right as they stopped at a red light. He had other plans in store for Lucy. When he heard she was coming to Ibiza, he had arranged for her to meet someone that he knew would make very good use of her body, and a possible leg up in her career if she wanted to return to work.

"Wait Lucy, before you party it up, I have a friend I want you to meet. "

She sighed sorta out of aggravation. She didn't like being interrupted but she stopped herself from getting an attitude as Mark had sparked her curiousity. He knew that Lucy was a swinger and not looking for a serious relationship, but that didn't stop her from wearing out mattresses with men, including him.

"What? You want to introduce me to a mate of yours? Oh Mark this better not be a porky of yours."

He wasn't lying and all he did was laugh a bit and shake his head, stepping back on the gas slowly. The hotel would be a soon stop in the next few minutes.

"I am being serious with you babe, I know this guy and you two will get along well partying."

She laughed a bit, still shocked at his reaction. Mark normally could never keep his hands off Lucy. He literally worshiped her body when she was in town and they had great nights of doing it.

"I still don't believe you. As much as we shag, I can't see you being one for competition."

He laughed, as they pulled into the parking lot of the hotel. They were here now and he would have to leave her soon and travel back to his mansion to get the day started tomorrow for the two of them...or three.

"Don't worry babe, we still are going to get it up as always. This guy is great, you're going to like him I think. Will you meet with us tomorrow?"

She nodded her head smiling and had that look in her eye. Mark knew not to tempt her. Lucy was a lustful sex goddess once she took her clothes off. Right now wasn't the place. She needed rest before she was up to her full potential for taking him on. Mark continued -

"Tomorrow at 2 PM meet me back at the club."

"What should I wear?"

Mark grinned. Shocked she had asked him this. He loved it though, knowing she was thinking about what to wear told him that she was going to be easy. It didn't matter to him and he wasn't going to pressure her into anything.

"I think you know what to wear babe. Heels always look good on your feet and something to show off those magnificent breasts. They are the best boobs in the world."

Right then and there, she knew he wanted to play with them but he managed to hold off on his temptation though his dick certainly was doing the thinking for him. Lucy grinned at Mark, she got out of the car and grabbed her luggage bag.

"I will go ahead and lay down. I will be ready tomorrow."

"Good, see you later babe."

She blew him a kiss as he pulled the car off and left. Moments later, Lucy checked into her hotel and headed upstairs. The night was for resting as she had a big day tomorrow and was not going to miss out on it.

1 HOUR LATER

Mark walked back into the double doors of the office to meet back with his friend. The preparations had been set and he wanted to give him the go on it. Walking into the door he smirked big at Javier nodding his head.

"She's back at the hotel. She's going to meet you tomorrow and dress for you."

Javier was smoking a cigar. He heard the words and grinned, setting the cigar down in the ash tray. The Spanish billionaire playboy had been waiting for this moment for a few years since he first seen her pictures in magazines. Javier lusted for Lucy, even with her wild sex life, he knew he would make a good partner for her on the side. For Mark, he wanted to keep Lucy a career to the point she'd never have to live off the stacks of pounds she accumulated from her modelling career. Javier brushed his hair back behind his ear and replied.

"Thank you...I hope this was worth all the trouble you just went through just for me."

"Don't worry she is. This woman is worth every penny. If she were an escort, I'd pay in gold to fuck her."

Javier nodded. He liked hearing this for it would help with his plans later on if she was to help her in a new career adventure.

"So you are that confident in her? Good. Tomorrow it is then."

****************************

The club was booming blaring the drugged up Acid House sound of techno rhythm. The club was full of shaking bodies, while the bar had a number of people drinking and enjoying themselves. Javier waited with Mark alongside at a table. The 40 year old Spanish business man had built quite a name for himself with multiple businesses over the years. Age was just a number for him as he had a few lines of grey in his long hair that was slicked back and hard to see. Since this was the date day he shaved his usual face that had the 5 PM shadow on it. Mark was sitting alongside of him. The American that worked in Britain and made a name for himself with management in modelling. He knew Lucy very well, inside and out, and every other spot between. The two of them were waiting for her patiently as the clock rounded 2:12 in the afternoon.

Lucy stepped out from the doors as she entered the club. Standing there proudly, as she looked about the room at all the people. The electronic music was booming at the dance floor and she could tell this was going to be a good time. She was dressed in a tight black dress, hugging all of her curves up to her massive tits that were hanging low, giving a perfect view of their monstrous glory. Down below she had on gold plated black leather heels, the classic "Fuck Me Pumps". Her brunette hair curled back to her ear, showing off her silver diamond pearl ear rings. She looked about and Mark spotted her, tapping his friend.

"There she is. Get ready to have your mind blown."

Javier's eyes lit up and then the world moved in slow motion for him as she spotted their table. The sultry vixen stepped forth and began to walk to them. Had the club been in silent motion, he would have heard the clicking and clacking of her high heels. Time was moving slowly but in reality it wasn't. Those big boobs bounced a bit, and before he knew it she had curved a smile and was standing right at the table. Javier was a statue, Mark smiled back at her.

"Hey there Lucy."

She ignored Mark, she knew that Javier was star struck and she wanted to tease him even more. She smiled down at him and then gave him her thick British accent.

"Hi, I'm Lucy Pinder."

"Oh yes you are...I know exactly who you are, my name is Javier."

She returned the smile at him and then leaned down, as she positioned herself to sit at the table across from the man that Mark had set her up with tonight. As she came down, she had bent over perfect to give him a heavy dose in view of her massive cleavage. She was watching his eyes, she knew she had him captivated by her lustful already, and they had not even really met yet.

"So Lucy, it's quite a surprise to finally meet you. I've been watching you in your magazines for a couple of years now, and here she is sitting across from me."

She smiled victoriously. She loved when a man knew this of her. She had many of them always lusting over her, it was nothing new, and she loved this worship over her body.

"I'm flattered Javier, truly flattered. Mark said I would like you, hmmm I think you like me in return."

He laughed at her flirting joke. Mark looked over and already knew how this was going to end up.

"So you here for vacation to get away from things back at home?"

"Yeah something like that"

"And you like to dance?"

She simply nodded her head, Mark knew where this was going now.

"Mark has spoken nothing but good things about you to me. I like you already. I did 4 years ago when I first seen you."

Lucy looked back at Mark now and he simply winked. Mark got up now, and was going to leave her all to him. He didn't want any of this for now, for he had better things to do.

"I gotta go for now, I'm glad I got you two guys together."

"Oh Mark, leaving already? We haven't even got drinks yet."

His old friend looked up at him sorta disappointed, but Mark simply waved it off. He knew the smug arrogance of Javier seething into him, as if he wanted him to be jealous but he certainly wasn't. As he turned to exit, Javier shifted his entire focus to Lucy now.

"So Lucy, do you want to have some drinks or dance?"

"I think I'd like to dance about now Javier."

Her thick British accent was getting to him already, he loved it. She was everything and more than Mark had described it. Javier took the English queen of glamour by the hand and led her out from the bar walking over to the dance floor. The loud blaring of the Acid House music was cooling on. Lucy swung her hand out and began to dance with Javier, bumping her body up against him. As the song continued on getting to hard beats, Javier made his move; grooving up against her body, feeling her hips. Lucy laughed and noticed she caught his attention, backing her bottom up into his pants before whipping her head around and giving an innocent smile, playing him. He finally had to break the silence of their talking and speak over the cluttered sound of dance music.

"You know how to handle yourself."

Lucy grinned,turning it around to where they were facing each other. She placed her hand on his back and then pushed into him with her heavy breasts pushing against his shirt. Javier returned the grin as he looked down at the massive cleavage bust pushing into his chest. His eyes traced the dark big line that was between her two melons as his sight trailed on up back to her eyes. Lucy was giving him a sinister grin, that he could read. He was at a loss of words.

Lucy pushed back now and continued dancing. She took his hand once more and now Javier was stomping about on the dance floor, as they shifted between the other bodies that were shaking it on the floor. Once she came a few feet distance from him, she spun around, letting go of his hand. Once he approached her had her back turned to him and she bent over and bumped her bottom into him again. Javier was starting to get turned on with the way she was laying it down on him this early into the game. Lucy was about to exert her dominance over his mind.

She turned it back around and dropped low, giving him a perfect view of her bouncy rack as she went down and then up, pushing herself against his lower body as her hand pushed against the crotch of his pants, she rubbed her way up with her clothed breasts, letting him feel her sliding up. He was already getting hard from her pat with the palm of her hand. Lucy liked that, she didn't have a care in the world they were on a dance floor. As she slid her way up Javier grabbed her chin in his finger tips and forced a small kiss between her lips. Breaking the kiss, she gave him a small smile, taking his hand as she was dragging him off the dance floor back to the bar. He got the point, now was the time to have those drinks. He spoke up;

"Wanna drink baby?"

Javier looked down into her eyes as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder, enjoying this company of her firm body. She turned around facing him and nodded her head, pushing her hands into his chest, and giving him a few of her cleavage tucked in again. Javier responded by coming down and gripping of her butt cheeks from behind, causing Lucy to grin and then laugh. He let go of her and they went back to their table, ordering some drinks. Javier stopped one of the bartenders and they both placed their orders.

"I want a mixed martini."

"Yeah get her anything she wants, all I want is some tequila."

Lucy chuckled a bit at the fact Javier was a tequila man. She took his hand, so he could sit down next to her. As they waited for their drinks they got to chit chatting. She smiled at him as she sparked the conversation.

"Mark said you were quite the charmer, I didn't know you'd be so much more."

"Yeah? Well you are quite the mover and shaker I wasn't expecting...I like how you use your body."

"Oh yeah? You haven't seen nothing yet."

He raised his eye brow and she gave him a smug smirk on her lips that came right on time as their drinks arrived. The waiter looked over at Javier and shook his head.

"We have one bottle of tequila left sir."

"Just bring me the damn bottle then."

Reaching into the pocket of his shirt he grabbed some Euros from his pocket in a small wad and handed it over to the man as he walked off. Lucy sipped on the straw of her martini, as she thought to herself. If he was going to be drinking straight from the bottle, this gave her some ideas.

"Are you gonna drink that straight from the bottle sugar?

"What do you think?"

"Well, I have to say, I like it when I can see a man drink straight from the bottle."

He grinned back at Lucy as she sipped her martini and then the waiter came back with his bottle, already uncorked for Javier. He nodded to him with a smile. He held the bottle and downed some of it into his mouth, before setting it back down. Lucy placed her hand on his leg and brought back the lost conversation.

"So, let me guess...you look at my magazine photo shoots and everything I've done."

Javier simply nodded. For Lucy, this was an easy game. She knew she was one of the most desired things on the face of the planet, especially on the east side of the world and from her home in the UK. Right at this moment there was probably some average bloke wanking off to her, she knew it. She took pride in this.

"I first seen you some years ago in that one magazine you used to get your tits out in. Shame it shut down."

"Yeah I know. I been looking for something better you know? Don't want to just pop these big babies out forever."

"Well Lucy, what do you want to do now?"

"Movies. I been thinking about trying to get a gig in Bollywood if it's possible. I didn't do too good in the UK."

He took another swing at the bottle while Lucy sipped down her martini. Setting it down she decided to change the subject abruptly put.

"I don't want to talk about my career and what I am gonna do to further myself. I'd rather talk about you, and me, and what you want to do to me and what I want to do to you."

That was all it took for Javier to raise his eye brow at her. She thought he would respond with something in the following seconds, however he did not. He was only waiting on her. Right now, she was a prey to him. She had no idea what she was in store for once they were in a room together. She carried on since he did not reply.

"I have a room back at the hotel arou-"

"I know."

Now she was raising her brow at him. This was an arrogant man, and she was loving it. She curled her lips into an innocent smile, teasing him. What she didn't know was just how powerful Javier was. He knew all about her information in town and was planning on hitting that hotel soon enough.

"So I take it you wanna-"

"Get back to the hotel, Lucy?"

She laughed now. He was playing a game with her and she loved it for a minute. Lustful nights in Ibiza were underway. Lucy gritted her teeth and bright her pinkie up to push her lips he could see.

"Yes, I will be heading back now and will wait for you, since you seem to know everything."

"Good, I'll be at your door in 20 minutes."

This meant that he would be going alone. Lucy got the point. Being a celebrity she was, even from Britain she was known a little bit in the private posh life of Ibiza. it was her retreat when she wanted to unwind stress in return with hard fucking. So far, Javier was playing this game perfect with keeping a mutual public image and she respected that. He didn't even try to kiss her yet and that greatly surprised her, for other men would have already done that with the smoldering temptations she was pressing. She couldn't help but to tease him on the fact.

"You can't kiss me goodbye though."

"That's fine, I didn't plan on it."

"Smart man, very good."

"Don't worry though, I'll be kissing you, and making good use of your lips where they belong."

Now the heat was on. This was the exact kind of filthy language she wanted to hear. A recurrence that her mouth would be used. Lucy smirked at him big, and then got up from her hair. Since the game was to try and avoid public attention, she would get the head start back to her hotel. She nodded a goodbye to him.

"See you soon Javier."

"Oh you will my dear, you will."

Lucy swaggered off, leaving the man by himself with the bottle of wine on the table. He sat there for a few minutes absorbing all of this. Her attitude and approach of smoldering him with temptation. Taking another drink, he knew exactly how he was going to go about this and he was going to get much satisfaction from this romp. This was Lucy Pinder after all, it was not going to be a disappointment whatsoever.

It took a few minutes to get himself together, but when he did, he stomped out of the club determined on a mission. Unbuttoning the first button of his collared shirt, he made his way to the hotel down the road withnin minutes. It was a short walk and full of busy streets. Very few vehicles, but portions of people dangling out in numbers as they made their way through. Lucy Pinder was long gone. He knew where she was, as he stepped his way through the back door of the hotel. As he made his way around the front desk of reception, he could not believe his eyes.

"But what do you mean you're out of whiskey? All I need is one bottle. Do you have wine?"

That was her making the fuss at the reception bottle over an inconvenient request. Javier felt he could muscle in over there but refused to do so. There was no need to risk an eyewitness that could report it, so he simply ignored her and stepped into the elevator before creeping behind the doors. Lucy, standing in front of the desk rolled her eyes and stomped off with a sigh. "Whatever". She rang for an elevator now, only opposite of the one her companion had joined in.

The elevator ride was a quick one for Lucy by herself, but when she immediately stepped out and stormed to her room, there he was. She gasped when she caught the sight of Javier standing by her door. She could not believe he beat her to her own hotel room. She let a sigh and then curved a defeating smile.

"So what are you, some super man of sort? How did you get here before me?"

"Easy. You were wasting time arguing over a bottle of alcohol."

Frowning, she almost spilled it out to him that she was ordering the bottle for him. However, that may ward off the coming surprise. She stopped herself and stepped forward, thrusting the key into the hole of her door and then unlocking it. She didn't even invite him, as she had no reason to. Javier stepped right in the door with her and then she shut it behind her, locking them into place.

Now it was steaming time. Lucy breathed in before she was caught in the sights of her man, wh wrapped his arms over her and embraced her for that kiss she so desperately missed back at the club. Lucy moaned into his mouth, pushing up so her big famous breasts were racking up into his chest, before breaking the kiss. She gritted her teeth and looked back at him with hungry eyes. Javier simply smiled and let go, running his hands from her back over to her front, as they graced her big busty chest up front. His fingers crossed over to the front and Lucy smirked up at him. She knew her breasts were her most powerful asset.

"Love to finally be touching these big babies."

"Yeah, who wouldn't?"

She had a point, he simply smirked and let go of her dress, watching them bounce back into place. Lucy took the new found freedom as an opportunity to pin him down to the bed as she smothered him with her breasts pushing up. Taking his head into her hand, she guided him towards her big mountain breasts before pushing him to the bed right where she wanted. With Javier down on his bottom, she looked over him as a towering figure and dropped her head. It was strip tease time and this man had definitely earned a good one.

They didn't say anything for that minute as Lucy undid the straps on her dress, letting them fall. Javier simply raised his head and watched. Once the dress was down her waist, she stepped out of her heels and let it fall to the ground. The most beautiful model of all of the UK was now standing just in a black matching thong and mega bra to cover those big tits. Javier had only dreamed, as many men in the world had. The greatest set of boobs ever imported from Britain was about to be unleashed.

"Ya know...you're a lot bigger in person than you are in picture."

She cooed a soft smile before purring her words to him like a pussy cat in heat.

"That's cause this is the real thing darling."

He had sat up and this gave Lucy the star to shine. She leaned down over him to give him a glorious view of that huge cleavage, and then she unbuttoned the small compact button of her bra and let it unfold from the minute. Javier did not let time play away as his hands went straight up and freed her tits from that bra. Lucy pushed down on the bed now so he could feel her tits fresh from the prison that held them.

"Oh my god, wow."

Anyone that seen her tits up close and personal like that always got a thrill. Lucy was used to it. His hands went over then and slightly smacked them, before rubbing on her nipples. She moaned out a bit bit and held them for him, as he leaned down with his face and sucked on one of her nipples. She moaned out to him, seeing this man didn't waste any time himself. Mark wasn't playing, these were the best pair of tits in the world.

"You're going to be playing with these bloody things all night aren't you?"

"You said it Lucy."

"Yes I did, now let's get your clothes off, I can feel something begging for my attention."

Slurring off that thick British accent that Javier had become accustomed too, he watched her slither her way down off the bed and to her knees. He leaned up and knew what she was going for. Her big mega tits were an even better sight when she was on her knees, and he could only beg for what was to happen next as Lucy put her hand down on the zipper of his pants and felt his big johnson poking straight up causing her to laugh.

"I know you're going to shag me all night long."

"Keep talking to me like that, nasty British language I love."

"And I love a handsome Spaniard as well!"

She started by straightening herself and letting her bra fall to the floor. Finally she put her hand back on the belt of his nice pants and unbuckled him, along with unwinding the zipper and shaking them on down. His pole was standing straight up erect for her, as the boxers went down with his pants. Lucy looked back at it in glee. A perfect big fucking cock built just for her. She wrapped her little hand around it at the base and took a stroke up towards the head before leaning over and circling her tongue around it.

Little did she know from not paying attention, Javier had unbuttoned his shirt and thrown it off behind him, so they both were in the nude together. Lucy was stroking him to get him at full size. He already had a strong thick pole but she wanted her cocks hard enough for her to at least get something out of them. He smiled down at her, refusing to break the woman's concentration. After a good stroking for a minute, she leaned down again and kissed the head, raking her teeth over it and poking the small slit hole with her tongue. Finally, she looked back up into his eyes and dropped her lower lip to speak.

"You got a great big fucking cock Javier."

That thick British accent of hers came flying out her words followed by a long gasp, and then she spit hard on his cock, coating it down for lube. Javier moaned and grinned seeing that Lucy was in firm control of how she wanted to suck a dick.

"I like it when you do that, spitting on it."

Hearing those words made her smile a bit to show her sparkly row of perfect teeth before she brought her lips down and put the head between her jaws. She bobbed her head slowly up and down on it a few times, just enough to conjure up enough saliva before slowly sucking her way off the head like a tootsie pop making that loud pop noise as she came out. She then repeated the process of spitting on his dick.

"Like that?"

He curled a smile down at her as she went back down on his cock using her tongue to drag on the underside of it and keep eye contact as she slithered it on down, pressing her lips to his balls and making sloppy slurping sounds as she went back and forth with both of them for a bit before coming back off.

"Yeah like that Lucy."

"You and I are about to have a lot of fun together, mmmmmm, I love having a big cock like this, decisions, oh decisions."

Lucy only went for men that could deliver like this with huge meaty cocks. She could tell he was up there in the inches. It was a struggle in her mind weather she should choke herself down on it or stuff it between her tits. The night had just began for them though, as she used her tongue to climb from the base licking up the underside to the crown she decide to quench her hunger and wrapped her lips around that cock and started to go down on it. She started to suck now vigorously.

Javier sat straight up so he could watch the British Goddess down on her knees go to town on that cock of his. Lucy sucked him with precision, over and over bobbing her head up and down on him. He didn't interfer with her, refusing to place his hands down on her head. This was her show, and so far she was impressing him. He sat up watching her head move forward over and over with his rod shoved between her lips.

"Mmmmm...mmmm...mmm..mmmm"

Those moans of her cock filled mouth sent wild vibrations into his body. He had to put his hand on his leg to control himself, Lucy was a monster with her oral skills. She slid her way up, sucking hard on his cock before releasing with a loud pop sound. Saliva strings dangled from her front row of teeth and back down to his cock, she allowed it to fling into her open hand and them pushing her lips out to spit on it, breaking the small strings of saliva.

"Oh! You're experienced girl!

"Yes I am."

She responded to him in a sultry tone flashing her smug attitude. She didn't need to be told how experienced she was at the art of sucking dick, she was made for this. She raised her left hand while jacking him and then picked her fingers before pushing it down on the head playfully. She fought off the temptation of finishing him off with her tits and went back on his cock, this time pushing it as far as she could down her throat until the head was beating on the back, proving to him once and for all, she had deep throat skills to be put to use.

Javier could not believe the stamina of Lucy and how she was sucking on him, watching her take the entire length of his cock down her throat and back, he moaned out loudly, showing her that she was winning this battle over him. She slurped over him loudly as she went down and up, making some noises with her mouth and then she was broken of her intense concentration at the feel of his hand down on her shoulder. She shot her eyes up at him and then slammed her lips down on his cock hard, taking it all the way in fast.

"Oh, FUCK!"

That got his attention, she knew that would. He had to be close to cumming, but with Lucy's mind, she wanted to show him what she was capable of in her skills of sucking cock. She came off his cock after counting to 10 in her head and made a loud pop noise coming off of it and coughed. Javier was bringing his hand down to grab his stick but Lucy beat him to it, squeezing her fingers around it and she went to stroking it fast as she looked up at him, gritting her teeth and parting those famous cock sucker lips to tease him as she took a long breath in to catch herself.

"You like me here wanking you off Javier after choking on your big dick?"

He almost cracked up laughing as he nodded his head at her.

"Oh fuck yes Lucy, you knew I was about to cum huh?"

She didn't reply back to him. She didn't need to, for she may have been arrogant but she had him wrapped around her finger at this point, Lucy simply parted her lips and continued to stroke him hard and fast.

"You're going to cum in my mouth."

"Oh you know I am."

Javier had thought of blasting his load all over her face with a bit of wanking, but she was in command here and he wasn't going to disturb her focus. He in fact liked how she told him straight up as an order to cum in her mouth. Lucy plunged the head of his cock and the first few inches back into her mouth. He cried out in pure ecstasy of the pleasure she was giving him with her mouth. It was amazing how little she could push men over the edge like this. She brought up both hands now and wrapped them around his dick and began to stroke with all her fingers wrapped around the shaft, forcing them to meet her lips as she held her spot.

"God...DAMN IT!"

That was it, all it took to finish him. His cock bottled up and exploded into her jaws. Lucy closed her eyes and could have smiled at her success. She knew this would be a great easy start. She moaned as her mouth filled with cum. Her hands went to his balls and squeezed them playfully as she softly moaned over his cock, sucking on it to get every drop of juice in her hungry mouth as an award for her hard work.

"Oh fuck, damn, that wasn't no joke."

Any other time this would have flattered her, but when you had a thick cock in your mouth that you just drained of cum, Lucy had other things in her mind as she opened her eyes to look at him. Javier started to fall back on the bed, with his hands going up to his head as he allowed the moments of what she just did to him to sink into his skull. Lucy on the other hand released his cock from her sucking maws and rose up from her knees, towering over Javier.

"You're a bad girl Lucy, I like that."

She looked down at him, admiring his fine built body. He may have been in his fourties but she liked what she seen, showing that he had a nice body with some muscle and hair on his chest. Just the kind of Spanish man she liked. Without answering him, she held her mouth open to show him that big puddle of cum mixed in her saliva in her mouth. Leaning down as her big tits bounced a bit so he could see it. "Ahhhhhhhhh". With an audible gulp, she swallowed it and then reopened her mouth to show how she had consumed his seed.

He moved back as he starred at her big busty body. Lucy had noticed how he was moving backwards on the bed. She liked this, it was almost as if he was intimidated by her. She took this time to finish undressing. As time had slipped and she forgot what she was doing while satisfying her crave for his meat. Raising her hand through her tongue and tugging it down, she stepped out of her heels and now it was time to press on her charge.

She stepped forward and put hand down as she started to climb on the bed, letting him watch her huge busty tits bounce around swaying as she got up on the bed on her knees, to slowly begin crawling towards him.

"Running away from me Javier?"

"Nope. I just want to get a better view of you."

"What? Me on my knees with your cock in my mouth isn't a good enough view?"

She raised her eyebrow and gave him that smug smile of hers as she crawled forward to him now on all fours with her big heavy cleavage in his view, slowly inching towards him.

"That was a perfect view. The queen of the magazines down on the floor sucking my dick. Hot damn, and you made me cum hard in your mouth."

She smiled at him arrogantly, as he carried on.

"Besides, I think you like where I am at given that look on your face."

"You're damn right about that!"

Javier had climbed back far enough to reach the headboard of the bed, which is right where he wanted to be. He had an idea, and she was going to play right into it. For she had already showed dominance on her knees with handling his rod, he wanted her in action on top. Lucy had taken a notice of his body in position and did not fret to miss this opportunity to truly capture command on the bed. Throwing one leg out and balancing herself on her toes, she straddled a position and hovered herself over his cock. Javier got his first shot at her lovely British pussy. The very part of her body that had never been revealed on spread. But now that hot waiting entrance to her was sprawled forward and wet waiting for his rod to make them into one. Placing his hand down on his cock to straighten the pole forward up, he waited to guide right in. Lucy took her time in teasing what was to come in the closing seconds. She took a grip of his pole, which he conveniently allowed as he let go and then she began to lower herself down, teasing as the head graced over her juicy entrance.

"You ready to get your body banged, you toff hot man?"

His eyes were in glee with a cheap smug grin back at her, it was the smile of a winner. Lucy was enjoying that a man could match her in arrogance in a way, though she was in a position of command and would show him who was boss, for now.

"With you Lucy? Go for it, show me what you got."

"I like your pride like that, I'm gonna enjoy this one."

The busty queen of Page Three slowly pushed her way down, engulfing his cock into her loving cup, with feeling the delight warmness Javier moaned before she took charge. Pounding her way down on his cock, she started to slowly come up and down, and down and up and over and over. Her big lovely tits were bouncing as his cock was devoured by her hungry twat. All the man could do now was moan and enjoy the sight of those big bouncing babies.

"Oh man...this is fucking amazing."

Lucy laughed a short crackle past her lips. She knew the arrogance of this man and she quite enjoyed it. Of his pompously inflated ego of wealth, here he was down on his back with her on top. She looked down at him while she continued to slowly rock his body, closing her eyes and moaning a long hymn before reopening her eyes. Her hands placed down on his bare stomach as she looked into his eyes and bent down so her large jugs could rumble in his face.

"Yeah you like that Javier? Seeing these big boobs waggle in your face?"

His hands ran straight up for her temptation was irresistible. His hands grabbed at her big melons, cupping them softly, as Lucy now began to push her cunt down harder over his cock, taking the entire thing as she closed her eyes and moaned at the feel of him deep within her body and his hands over her breasts. She arched her back so she could now get to some serious riding, and let her tits nearly suffocate him.

"Oh yes! Do you like it like this? Like how i'm fucking you? Yeah grab my big tits, squeeze them!"

Those words were all it took as his grip tightened on those voluminous ballons. Javier had pushed up so his face was getting battered by her tits. He didn't bother to answer her, for he didn't need to. The sound of his moaning was all she needed to hear to know she was doing enough to pleasure them both in hard fucking. Each time she came slamming down on his cock, the sound of her ass hitting against his balls could be heard throughout the room. Lucy was a tank, and Javier was simply taking a beating from her strength.

"Oh god, Oh god, yes! I'm going to cum Javier, all over your big Spanish cock!"

He didn't want to cum inside her, but it would be hard to resist. The way Lucy was working him over, he didn't know how he hadn't shot off his load yet, but he was saving it for another spot. That other place he wanted to cum was where his face was buried at the moment. She pressed her hand down into the pillow to get a grip, nearly collapsing on him, as she grabbed her tits and squeezed his head between them. Moaning hysterically, Lucy made one last move of domination and that was to smother him between her big tits.

"I'M CUMMING, OH MY GOD, RIGHT NOW!! YES!!"

Javier's head was buried right between the flesh of those big famous breasts, nearly suffocating him as she cried out her orgasm. It was taking everything in him to not release his seed within her womb, as he felt her flooding him deep within. His moans were muffled to silence between her tits and drowned out by her loudness.

"Oh my god, yeah..."

Lucy cracked a laugh while catching her breath.

"Now that's how it's done."

She let go of her tits so Javier could get some fresh air too as well as catching his breath. She looked down at him and he looked into her eyes. He wanted to kiss her right then and there but she stopped him. He still had something to do for her, and she was going to get it right then and there before any kissing came to the point.

"Cum for me Javier...deep in my pussy, cum for me, you know you want to."

This was every man's dream that had ever laid eyes on this gorgeous glamour model from Britain. He had already came in her mouth earlier, but to shoot his seed deep within her womb was a dream come true. He still didn't budge to her command though until she had shook her head at him.

"Don't worry hon, I'm fixed. Now shoot that load deep in me."

"Oh yeah, here you go Lucy, FUCK!"

His cock exploded deep within her and she closed her eyes embracing the feeling as they both moaned in a perfect harmony. She could not believe that he managed to hold off and not cum in her at the same time she did, but she eventually accomplished what she wanted.

"OH YEAH!!"

"Oh fuck Lucy, damn that was incredible. You are full of surprises.

"I am impressed you didn't manage to cum in me like that when I came all over you. You are stronger than I expected Javier, I like that in a man."

With her still leaning over him, she put her hands to his chest, leaning down to her big breasts over him before they embraced into a kiss. Javier moaned into her mouth and she wrapped her arms around him. "Mmmmmm...". Lucy enjoyed this romantic embrace, as he had certainly earned it. Very few men were allowed to shoot their load in her womb, despite the fact she was fixed. Breaking the kiss, Javier had rolled them onto their side as they looked back into one another's eyes. His lips went for her neck, as she felt the brush of his unshaven face.

"Did I wear you out bad boy?"

"No you did not Miss. Boob Queen"

She chuckled and gave a smug smile to him. Lucy felt on top of the world tonight. To take this man and his ego and crush him like that in a good fucking, she was doing well for herself.

"I am surprised in your strength Javier, and I love that big...thick...Spanish cock."

Dropping her lip to show her gritted teeth at him, he took the moment to bury his head back onto one of her tits. Lucy moaned, throwing her head back and collapsed on her back now. Digging her hand into his hair, she forced his face down on her left tit and let him suck on it. Moaning out, as she loved this worship the man was giving to her almighty breasts. His tongue circled her nipple before his lips went down and sucked on it.

"Mmmmmmm, I love a man that sucks on my boobs."

She let her grip in his hair go and slightly raked her nails in his hair, caressing it softly as if he were her pet. Javier now moved to the center of her body, and placed his palm down on her left boob that was soaking wet in his slobber, and now he went to town on her right tit as he climbed over her body.

"Yeah that's it, get them all wet and sticky for me."

Now the lightbulb had went off in his head. He didn't stop himself from licking and slobbering all over her nipple to give it equality in stickiness with the other one. Once he had enough bubbled up saliva on her right, he moved back to the left to equal it out. Lucy simply moaned and laid back, letting him go to work on her mammories.

"Spit on it too for me, baby."

He didn't oblige the order as he leaned up and spit down her left tit, watching the saliva trail off. Leaning over her right one, he rubbed her hardened nipple and looked in her eyes as his tongue licked it slowly and then he had to pop a question.

"Is there a reason you want them all sticky and wet?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah what?"

"They're going to be wrapped around your big fat dick real soon."

An eye brow raised and Lucy grinned at him. She knew that her tits were the best thing of her body, and hers were the world heavyweight champion breasts of the world. They were made to be fucked, she was born for it.

"I knew you were a kinky woman Lucy, I knew it."

"Oh yeah, and your cock...it's going to sink right between there so easily."

She leaned up, and started to stand up. Javier's first thought was that she was going to lay down and let him get on top, but she had other plans. He had slid right off of her, and before he knew it, she was a tower standing over him, taking his hand to help him up.

"Stand up for me Javier."

He didn't refuse as he stood up on the bed, but before Lucy could get to work, he placed his hand on her shoulder and kissed her lips. After the short sweet kiss, her eyes looked down and grabbed his cock vigorously. Wrapping her feeble fingers around his big fat piece of meat. She got her grip and started to go down now until she was on her knees. His cock was still big, but it needed a little work to be a straight pole lodged between her marvelous breasts, nothing her mouth couldn't fix. Her big brown eyes gazed up at him as her fist began to jerk his wet cock back and forth. All Javier could do was smile down at her.

"You're so fucking beautiful."

Lucy pressed her lips to the overgrown head of his cock and kissed it all while gazing back into his eyes. She didn't need to say anything in response. She knew how beautiful she was, this was nothing but a simple reminder. But for Javier, she knew that he was complimenting the fact that she was down on her knees and about to be in the act of titty fucking. Her hands went to her tits and began to rub in the spit and drool from seconds earlier. With her lips on the head of his cock, she looked down at her new found love pole, and slid her fingers to the base of the shaft. She flicked her tongue over the slit hole of the head and then gurgled before spitting a few drops on the head. Finally, she kissed the head one last time and then opened her mouth and began to slide it down her jaws, moaning into it.

"Mmmmmppphhhhh...Mmmmm...mmm"

She took her swell time bobbing her head slowly on his shaft. Javier stood proud and tall, as Lucy worked her glorious sucking skills over his rod. It was a true accomplishment to have this woman on her knees before him, and she didn't stop for a second. Over and over she sucked on that fat dick, before slowly sinking her mouth down onto it. Once her lips hit the base where her fingers were, she slowly rose back up, leaving a trail of her saliva down the vieny pole. Her lips slid up to the head, where she blew her lips in and made a loud pop noise as she came off. A thick string of saliva dangled past her teeth, and she leaned her head down where she was holding her tits in her free arm and allowed it trail down there, soaking a nice line between both of them. She then moved back forward with an open mouth and sucked her way down that pole again, bobbing her head up and down some more.

"MMMMMM...MMMMMMPPPFFFHHH...MMMM"

"OH my fucking god Lucy!"

Lucy paid no attention to his praise. While Javier was moaning like an animal, she was a concentrated cock sucking slut at the moment. Her moans sent vibrations flowing through his body. She was getting louder with each suck. She moved her clenched fingers from the base and began to move it into harmonized improvision to her lips as she took down each inch of that meaty stick. Slurping sounds were now loudly thriving from her mouth and after a good minute, she gorged herself back to the head and came off again with a popping sound. Lucy inhaled a deep breath with her teeth clenched as she looked back at his cock.

"Mmmmmm...almost prepared"

There was 3 small lines of saliva connected from her lower lip back to his cock. She pulled back slightly to break them, and then let go of his cock to lather it up in her hand. As his meat pole jiggled a bit she pat the saliva down on her tits. She was almost prepared, as she seen the shiny wet substance glow from the light in the room. Finally she went back down his cock again, sucking it, as both hands were back down at her tits, rubbing in the spit as lube.

"This is so fucking amazing, the way you work down there."

Again, she ignored him. Javier placed his hands on his hips as if he were a champion, standing proudly as he watched Lucy Pinder sucking his dick, and formulating the ultimate pleasure one would dream of with this woman. This was the perfect opportunity for him to put his hand down on the back of her head and fuck her throat, but he refused. He was more proud of this moment, and she had proved that it was her show. He let her decide and the way she wanted it right now was to suck a mean dick. She went back down on it, with just her mouth this time.

"Mmmmppppfhhh...Mmmmmmmmm..."

Lucy was bobbing her head down with force, taking his cock so easily. Javier couldn't believe his eyes, as the busty brunette came to more aggression. Down and down she went, until finally she stopped bobbing her head on this loving stick and simply sunk her entire mouth on it until the head was pushing the back of her throat. After a few moments of holding there, she waited till she gagged and then came up for a breath of fresh air, slurping her way up a thick rope of saliva flew from her mouth and right between her tits. Finally, she decided in her mind that he was ready to be pummeled between her tits.

"Now we're ready, this cock is just wet enough for my big juicy tits."

He stood there just watching as she now began to bang the head of his cock against her right tit, spanking it with a beating slap noise. Letting go of his cock to watch it bounce, she grabbed both her breasts and pushed them apart. Unknowing to both their knowledge, they were suddenly interrupted by the sound of someone outside turning the door knob and walking in.

"Room service!"

"Oh shit, what the fuck? Don't you know how to knock first!?"

After yelling, Javier turned his head to see the butler who had walked in, who was standing there with his eyes about to bulge out at the sight of Lucy on her knees. She wasn't bothered by this one bit though as she stood there, her eyes watching the man as he moved over to the table stand and set the fresh wine there.

"I came to deliver a bottle of wine for a Miss. Pind-"

"I got it, thank you, but next time knock please!"

"You heard the woman, so leave it and now get the fuck out!"

"I'm sorry sir, I will knock next time. "

The man quickly turned and made his exit out the door. Javier was beyond pissed. Right when he was about to get tity fucked by one of the most beautiful and busty women in the world, someone had to throw them off track. Lucy wasn't bothered though, she got up off the bed and grabbed the bottle of wine that was left at the table stand. Though this was an inconvience in timing, this had now given her the perfect idea. She stood there with the wine bottle and smirked at Javier.

"What's wrong? I thought you liked wine."

"I do, but damn, now we gotta get back on track. That idiot charging in threw it off."

"Oh don't worry, you're still going to get to fuck these tits..and now it's going to be more wet."

She laughed at him and walked over to the chair. This couldn't be on the bed for the mess it was about to make. Javier followed her to the corner of the room near the chair and then Lucy took the wine bottle and shoved it between her tits. She smirked at him as she held it firmly with her arm wrapped around on the under and using her right hand to go for the cork. Looking into his eyes, she shook the bottle up and down between her tits, getting it good and ready before her fingers slowly turned the hard cork and made it pop. The bottle bubbled up and then like a fountain overflowing, the wine poured out and over Lucy's great big tits.

"Wow, you have quite the imagination Lucy."

She smirked at him, now lowering herself to her knees and removing the bottle tucked between her babies. As the wine spilled over the front of her tits, she held the bottle up and let some of it drip over her left breast, and then the right before letting a line run down the middle. Javier got into position stroking his cock, just as Lucy put the bottle down beside her. She opened her monster tits up with the palms of her hands and then he pushed his cock between. Folding the trap into a prison to smash his cock, Javier moaned and Lucy got to work fucking his cock with her tits.

"Holy shit, this feels so fucking good."

"Oh does it babe?"

She mocked him as she began to push up and down, pumping him with her wine coated tits. Since she was so wet, she managed to fuck his cock with ease, as it pushed up and down between her big babies. Lucy's tits were so big, that Javier's cock completely disappear between them. He didn't even get to see the head poke up, but he knew that his cock was buried between them somewhere.

"Fuck! Those tits are so big and massive, oh man."

Lucy didn't say a word, she just continued to pump up and down, down and up. Fucking his cock to a pulp between her titanic sized breasts. She moaned and gritted her teeth to give him that face that he had seen time and time again in all of her shoots in magazines. All he could do was stand there and watch, as she looked into his eyes, pumping her tits up and down on him. Since the chair was behind him, he sat down in it, and now Lucy had more control to really go to town on his cock.

"You like it when I fuck your dick with my big boobs?"

"Oh god you have no idea Lucy."

"Oh yeah? You like that I Got all it nice and wet with my nasty mouth and a bottle of wine and then fuck it with my tits?"

"Yes!"

Knowing that she didn't want him to cum too quickly, she released her grip of her tits to let his cock get some air after the caved mashing it just received from her enormous boobs. She grabbed the wine bottle right next to her and downed a swig in her mouth. Grabbing his dick with her hand she stood it up. Swallowing a little bit of the wine, she leaned it and broke her lips to spill out the rest over his cock, and then went down to suck it good and slow. As she slurped her way down, sucking up all the juices of the wine, she came up rather quickly. Popping her head off his dick with a small string of saliva, she broke with her tongue and then spit on it before leaning back down and grabbing her tits. Javier leaned up and grabbed her shoulders with his hands and thrust his cock up. She caught it with her tits and pushed them together hard, as now he began to thrust. He rocked the chair forward and beyond as Lucy stood there on her knees as he fucked her tits.

"Fuck my tits, Javier!"

Fap, fap fap; that was the sound that could be heard as his balls were slapping on the underside of her huge knockers. He held his hands into her shoulders and didn't fuck up as he pumped her tits as hard as he could. This is what Lucy was built for. She knew that her tits were the best thing on her body, and they deserved to be fucked and drenched in cum. She took great in honor in knowing that she could utilize the best part of her body. Finally, the head of his cock began to barely poke out from her massive cage of flesh. Lucy saw it and spit on it right in her sight as it didn't push up too far for her to take a lick. He wasn't going to be able to hold it much longer and she knew it, as she moaned and licked her upper lip before calling out to him.

"You going to cum for me Javier?"

"You know I am!"

"Yeah, be a man and cum all over these big fucking tits!"

"Is that what you want Lucy?"

"Yes, I want that hot sticky load all over my tits.

"That's just what you're gonna get, when I'm ready."

She smirked up at him still holding her massive flesh together and he pumped over and over, fucking her tits as hard as he could. Thanks to the wine, it was rather easy to slip and flop through her large breasts. He didn't want this pleasure to ever end, but it was coming soon. Javier had his cock buried right between one of the best sets of tits in the entire world, and now they were about to be sticky in his load. To mark these tits in his seed, would be an accomplishment in life. Grunting and moaning, he couldn't take anymore and released his grip from her shoulders.

"Lucy, I'm ready."

Instantly, Lucy let go of her massive tits to allow his dick to escape from the clutches of her breasts. She pushed her tits together with her hands, and leaned up for him, looking in his eyes with her confident face just begging for it.

"Cum for me Javier...cum all over my boobs.

He was busy stroking his cock hard and fast, aiming right at her from above. Her tits pushed together had made the perfect art canvas for his painting now. Grunting he stroked his cock quickly and finally it came.

"FUCK! FUCK! YEAH!"

The first wave of cum came spilling upward and Lucy felt the thick wad drench all over her right breast. She closed her eyes and moaned as she held her head up and then another wave came splashing over her left tit marking it equally. He burst again painting lines on her neck that dripped down over her tits. Then again, more cum splashed over both her tits just as she thought he'd be losing steam. She opened her eyes and gazed down at her breasts as he was still stroking and another wad of cum landed over her tit, drenching her hardened nipple. He seemed to be spent now, and Lucy looked up at him, moving her arm to hold her tits as she brought her pinky finger to scoop some of the cum up. Opening her mouth she brought her pinky up to the left corner of her mouth and sucked the cum up while looking up into his eyes.

"Mmmmmm, that's how you do it Javier...Look at these tits all drenched in cum. That's how it's done!"

No words needed to be spoken. Javier was nearly exhausted as he sat down in the chair. Lucy looked down and admired the painting he gave of her tits. He was well spent for the evening. She let go of her tits, using one hand to scoop up cum and then lick it off her fingers. Using her free hand, she grabbed his cock and brought it up to her tits, to beat it on her left nipple. Using it, she smeared some of the cum that was drenched over her tit and moaned, causing him to moan in return. Looking into his eyes, she took his cock and lowered her mouth on it. Sucking on just the head and the first few inches as her hand held the rest. She gazed up at him while holding it in her mouth, squeezing it and milking the last few drops of cum into her loving mouth, before finally coming up with a loud pop to come off. Looking down at his cock, she pushed her lips to the head and kissed it.

"Fuck, Lucy...you are amazing. A full blown sex goddess. I wish I could fuck your tits for hours."

"You know how to load them down, I give you that. You even gave me a nice pearl necklace."

They both laughed at her comment about the cum on her neck. Lucy then got up from her knees and stood up as Javier was now looked up at her and her cum and wine drenched tits. The wine had dried up but she was a mess with his cum. Javier just starred up at her as the glazing of his cum had a shine to it in the light.

"I need to get a shower now, I'm a mess."

"If I wasn't so tired, I'd be in there with you, but I gotta get back to my place."

"Oh, that's fine. How about tomorrow, we can...do this again?"

To the surprise of Javier, he didn't know what to think of her asking for another day of hot steamy sex. He just nodded his head and grinned.

"Sure, I'd love to. All day tomorrow I should be able to work you over."

"Good. I am going to go out in the morning and see Mark. Haven't got to spend much time with him in a while but I'll be back around 11. I'll leave the door unlocked for you."

"That's too early for me, I don't get out of the bed until about 11 AM."

"Oh, OK. That gives me enough time to prepare for you then."

"You're going to need it babe."

Javier cracked a laugh and then she laughed back. He went back to go get his clothes and then noticed the wine bottle on the floor. He turned to her as she was still scooping up some of the cum off her tits and licking it.

"Hey Lucy, I forgot to ask you something."

"What?"

"How was the wine, honey?"

"Oh it was OK. Rather bland at first, until your cum was mixed in. After that, it became delicious."

Lucy smirked back at him after her words and Javier simply grinned and laughed.

"i'm glad to hear that I had the special ingredient to fix it then! You mind if I take the bottle back to my place with me?"

"No, go ahead and take it with you. I ordered that for you anyway."

"Thanks, you are such a doll. I'm gonna go ahead and get dressed and go back to my place and retire for the evening. I know I'll be sleeping well tonight thanks to you, and your big tits."

"Good, I'm glad to hear that. See you later love. My place tomorrow at 1, I'll be ready. Have kinky dreams for me tonight."

Lucy winked at him and blew him a kiss.

"I know I will, and I'll be back here around 2 tomorrow, don't you worry."

With his pants back on, he buttoned back up his shirt as she walked into her bathroom to prepare for her shower. Javier was out the door in minutes just as the water began to run and Lucy stepped in for a good showering before she was to climb in bed and fall asleep herself. The deed had been done, and tomorrow would be filled with much more.

****************************

The morning clouds were blossoming over the beach as the early wind had slowly died off. It was only a quarter to 8, when Mark walked his way up the stairs to go visit Lucy. Dressed in a causal of cargo shorts and a button up long sleeve shirt, he took his time on the trip to see her. He was confident that Javier had more than likely fucked her the night before, and he didn't even want to call and ask. Despite setting it up and having his friend take her, he wanted at least a little bit of private time of her voluptuous body all to himself. As he climbed up the stairs slowly, Lucy was walking out herself all dressed up in a one piece pink zip top swimsuit. Her makeup had all been done fresh with a new coat of dark eyeliner, mascara, and red lipstick. She stopped and smiled at him.

"Oh hi Mark! I didn't know you were up so early, were you headed up to see me?"

"You know I was, so where you headed?"

"To this private sail boat I just rented this morning. Want some time out on the water before it gets too hot today."

"I hear ya, do you mind if I tag along?"

"Of course I don't mind, help yourself honey."

A fool, she was not. Lucy knew that he had come to see her in the morning. He probably had talked to Javier for all she could guess and she knew that Mark would want some time with her as well and that was difficult to oblige when she knew him to be a good lover once her sensual side came out. She took his hand and walked down the stairs with him. The small boat she had rented was just a few blocks away, as it would have been a short walk but once they got outside, Mark made it his job to hail a taxi, and off they went. They sat silently in the back of the cab for 10 minutes before they were dropped off at the pier with the rental sail boats, overlooking a fleet of them.

"Which one is yours Lucy? There's a ton here."

"The one with number 443 on it."

"Alright, let's find it, and get out there."

"Do you know how to handle a sail, Mark?"

"Yes, I used to go sailing when I was young."

"Good, cause I don't know how, and I'm relying on you to get us at least a good bit away for some privacy."

Those words were all that he needed to know to get the idea of what Lucy had in mind. Some privacy out on the water on a boat, meant one thing; the clothes were coming off this morning before the heat got too out of control for the afternoon. Mark slowly walked down the pier looking over the boats until he found just their one.

"This is it, come on."

Climbing over onto the sail boat, he took her hand and brought her on with him. Lucy kicked her flip flops off right when they got on the sail boat, and then Mark went to take charge. It took him a few minutes to pull the boat of the jetty, and once he did he took command at the captain's wheel as Lucy sat over on the deck admiring the view. The sails swung forward and within a good few minutes they were moving off from the pier and out east with a good wind blowing them around. She watched the pier and parts of the city shrink down in size as the boat rocked and turned, moving further out in the water. They had moved a good 40 or 50 yards from the pier and near a rock that was close to a beach. This was convient for them unless they couldn't reach the pier. Deciding now that they were far out enough, Lucy climbed off the deck and now it was time to get some fun going with Mark.

"Alright Captain Mark, I think we're in good territory now. Come down from the wheel and see me."

Mark smirked down at her, loving that she had addressed him as 'Captain' as he stepped down, looking right at her big tits bulging out of the small swimsuit she was wearing, just begging to be unzipped and broke free.

"So Lucy, did you have fun last night?"

"Um yeah...are you trying to ask me if I fucked your friend?"

"How did you know?"

"I always know you Mark. Introduce me to a nice bloke and then can't stand it after the fact."

She stepped forward and he moved up and grabbed the zipper to her bikini. Looking up as he began to slowly unzip it and reveal her massive tits. She didn't protest, as she knew why he had come here and come out with her so quickly.

"If you're wondering, yes. I fucked Javier last night. Pretty sure I blew his mind wide open before he left."

The sound of the zipper pulling down cloaked over her heavy British accent as her swimsuit now pushed out and her tits were begging to be freed. Lucy grabbed the shoulder straps of it, stepped back and then pulled it down to one big push to reveal her naked body now to her friend. Now fully naked she stepped forward to him, as Mark's eyes became big running up and down her naked body in total observation before he finally put a hand on her boob and squeezed it. She looked up into his eyes and continued.

"I believe you're jealous Mark...You know your friend got some of me last night, and you made sure to beat him back to my place this morning."

All he could do was smirk at her comment, though she did have a point. He was indeed, jealous though he had set it up. He just shook his head and went in to kiss her lips.

"I'm not jealous. I just got too excited to spend some time with you this morning."

Lucy laughed and kissed him back before shaking her head.

"You're so full of shit, I can see right through you. Besides, he's a powerful man you said. There had to be a catch as to why you wanted me all over him, and I have to ask you now."

"Ask me what?"

"Do you think he could help me get into Bollywood? Now that my modelling career has dried up, I really want to get into movies some how. I think I'd have better luck over there, rather than at home where they put me in those silly horror movies just to show off my boobs"

"Well I don't know..."

She objected his words and pushed her lips to his to embrace another kiss. Pushing her bare massive breasts up into his clothed chest. He still could feel her hardened nipples poking through his sheer button up shirt. She softly broke the kiss and went for unbuttoning his shirt.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I can talk to him about it, I'm sure he'd help you if he liked you enough. I haven't even talked to him yet about it."

"Oh, forget it then. I think I blew his mind wide open. I mentioned it to him anyway. I hope I impressed enough, besides, I really like him. He's got a good touch in bed.

Mark was at a loss of words. Lucy was a true vixen when it came to how many cards she could line up under the table for her fun on the side, but he did not enjoy hearing her sound as if she were desperate to develop a new career. They had a strange relationship, but Mark truly loved this woman for who she was. He would do anything to help her given the time. Throwing up his shoulders, he let his shirt slide right off once she was done unbuttoning it and now she put her hand in the pants of his cargo shorts, pulling him firmly right to the point where she could undo his belt and slide them right off.

"Don't worry Lucy. If he can't help you, I will. I promise."

The worry wasn't in her mind at all. She just wanted to get his pants down on the deck floor and his cock in her hands. She looked up at him as the belt swung open as she undid it and then pulled his shorts down, revealing his growing cock that was hardening just for her.

"That's why I love you Mark. Please don't worry about me. I'll be fine, let's just have some fun right now while we got the time."

Granted, time was a factor here. It was only 8:30 right now, but she had to be back around noon to prepare for Javier. Not allowing those thoughts to hinder her concentration, she grabbed Mark's cock and went to stroking it as he looked down at her. His erection was almost at full length and hardness for her. The wind blowing right at them, as it caught some of her hair in her face. Using her free hand, she swatted her hair to the right and then focused on his cock. Stroking it slowly with her hand, she hissed in a growl and then spit was little saliva she had in her mouth down on the head. Mark moaned out as a result, running his hand through her hair in a desperate attempt to try and fix it for her. Lucy stopped and looked right at him, as his cock was ready now.

"I missed you Mark, and you're lovely cock."

Lucy lowered her lip and ran her tongue right up the head while looking at him and then closed her lips over it moaning on it to send vibrations through his body before breaking off into a small kiss, and raking her teeth across the head gently.

"I missed you too Lucy, been thinking about fucking you all last night."

"That's just what I wanted to hear, babe!"

Ignoring him now, Lucy plunged her head down and went to bobbing it up and down on his cock. Wrapping her tongue around his stiffened pole, she went crazy sucking on it. Using her hand at the base, she pumped it up in sync with her lips. She was making a lot of sucking noises early on, as the only thing Mark was currently doing was moaning as he watched his dream woman sucking him off with hunger. Lucy eventually came up for a breath of air as a long skinny string of saliva dangled past her teeth to his cock. She broke it by spitting down on it and then using her hand to stroke his spit in before looking up at him. Mark spoke up just in time before she went back down on him.

"Get your tits up for me baby."

"Oh? You wanna fuck them already?

"Yes I do!"

Lucy laughed at his eagerness. Men could not resist her tits, and especially a man such as Mark. No matter how many times she fucked him with her tits every time they got together, she knew he'd crave them again and again. Lifting them up into her hands and parting them, she looked dead eyed back at his cock and spit on it again. Mark placed his hand on her shoulder, and moved up as his cock entered between her tits. Lucy did as prompted and smashed her tits together trapping his cock now.

"Oh yeah, that's it hun. I love it when you have your cock shoved between my big tits."

Mark didn't let it hinder him at all as he thrust upward hard, forcing the head of his meat pole to stick out from the top of her massive cleavage. She looked down and stuck her tongue out trying to lick it but failed, and then opted to just spit on it. He started to rock forward now; back and forth, down and up as his cock pounded between her tits firmly.

"Oh...Oh, yeah, get it Mark. Fuck my boobs, mmmmmm"

The wind blew again from the west side and pushed her hair back in her face. Mark used his free hand and curled up her hair as he began to pump her tits harder. One hand placed on her shoulder, the other holding a ball of her hair. He didn't hold up at all, apart from a few moans and grunts as the sound of his balls slapping against her tits could be heard over and over apart from the ambience of the water rocking softly with their boat. Lucy just stood there on her knees on the deck, holding her breasts together tightly. Her pussy was a broken pipe and leaking a wet flow between her legs.

"God I love fucking these tits, every single time!"

Those massive knockers of flesh were getting pounded just right as they deserved to be at the moment. Lucy moaned in a harmony with Mark's grunts and whimpering moans. Due to the size of her tits, she could completely engulf any dick between them, even a nice big rod like Mark's or Javier's from last night. Even though he couldn't see his cock as it was suffocated between her pillows of flesh, he could feel every inch of it in heavenly pleasure.

"It's funny I can't ever see my cock when it's between these big tits."

"Oh it's in there somewhere. Believe me, I feel it honey."

"I know, I feel it too baby, each and every time I fucking pump them."

Holding her hair in the curled ball, Mark gently pulled it up so she was looking right at him as he leaned down and put his lips to hers. They kissed softly as he stopped a thrust between her tits and let go of her hair. Lucy however, brought him back to reality as she pushed down her tits and then Mark woke up from the few seconds of fantasy land during thier kiss and went to pumping between her breasts hard as he could, knowing his time was short before he blew his load.

"Lucy, I'm gonna cum soon."

"In my mouth, cum in my mouth darling!"

Knowing that they had to dock the boat back at the pier or at a beach, she wasn't in the mood to have her makeup ruined or her tits to be glazed this early knowing she had to go back out in public for a little bit to get back to the hotel and she didn't feel like redoing her makeup for Javier later. She figured swallowing his cum would be the easy solution for now. However, Mark wasn't ready just yet. Slowing down to thrust his cock hard between her rack, he wanted a few more pumps between it before it was time to bust his nut. Leaning back, he was ready, as he inched his cock from her big large pillows. Lucy looked up at him in a teasing way as she knew he was trying to get his cock out, as she squeezed harder on her tits just to drive him a little more crazy.

"Fuck! I can't hold back Lucy, I'm going to cum right now!"

Instantly reacting she let go of her tits and brought her head down, sucking on the head of his dick as she grabbed the base of it and went to stroking. Mark stepped back as the wind blew again, and she went to stroking his shaft quick, with her lips sealed around the head begging for him to explode in her wet canal.

"Oh, oh, shit! Fuck, oh, oh, oh!"

"Mmmmmmmmmmmm"

Lucy moaned over the head of his dick as he came hard in her mouth. The warm substance filled her jaws and her moans flowed vibrations into his body. As his orgasm continued, she sucked it all up, milking his cock of every last drop.

"Lucy, the way you do these things to me..."

After holding her mouth down over his cock for a good minute to make sure she got it all, she came off it and looked up at him before dropping her lip and showing him the puddle of his semen on her tongue. Closing her mouth, she audibly swallowed it and then reopened her mouth to show him that it disappeared down her throat.

"So fucking hot when you do that every time."

Smirking at him, Lucy went got up off the deck floor and kissed his lips.

"There's gonna be more where that came from right?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna fuck you on this deck."

"I don't even have to ask you to fuck me, I just knew you were going to."

She smirked at him and looked up noticing the grey clouds. Mark couldn't have seen them since they behind him, but once he noticed she was looking up, he mirrored her move to turn around and gaze at the sky himself. There it was; the rain was coming. Thunder crackled moments later in a clear sign that they needed to get back before the day became an ugly one.

"Oh shit. There goes our day out on this sail boat."

Mark was disappointed now as Lucy was grabbing her swimsuit to put it on.

"Let's get back to shore quick. We can get back to my place and fuck each other's brains out before noon!"

"Sounds like a plan!"

Carelessly, Mark quickly got up to the captains chair at the wheel naked, and Lucy then grabbed his shorts and tossed them at him.

"Put your clothes back on before we reach shore!"

"Oh damn, thanks for reminding me!"

Catching his shorts, he got up and quickly slipped them on as Lucy was now dressed back up in her pink swimsuit, zipping it back up. She walked over to hand him his shirt as he got the boat moving towards the north and then slipped his shirt on fast.

"I'm just gonna push us into the beach here, forget the pier. We can grab a cab and get back to your place from there."

"Alright, sounds good!"

The wind began to quickly pick up, almost out of a lucky coincidence pushing their sail boat right to the north as the beach was close by. Lucy didn't care if Mark was just going to leave it there for now. She paid the rental and it wasn't far from the pier for them to locate it. This small push back to shore was luckily going to be short in a few minutes.

"Hey Mark, you got your phone? See what time it is for me."

He reached right into his pocket to look at his smartphone briefly before giving her the time.

"It's 9:17."

Good, that gave her just enough time to get through with Mark back at the hotel room and hours of preperation for Javier to come soon after. Lucy didn't bother explaining to Mark that she was waiting on Javier simply for the fact to curve his jealousy, hoping that he'd get over himself. She wanted the fun between them to have absolutely no competition whatsoever, knowing the male ego of Mark could easily be stepped on even though he had hooked her up with this other man.

"Finally, here we are!"

Minutes later the sail boat's front came skidding across the lower water and sand. Mark got up and then Lucy grabbed her flipflops and a towel that was on board before she jumped off to shore. Trailing up her feet through the water and wet sand, as Mark followed behind her, she took the towel and waited till they were in dry sand before she ran it over her ankles and feet, drying them up and getting the sand out before placing the flip flops back onto her feet. Mark was busy taking the duty of calling down a taxi as she did so. He managed to flag a cab down soon enough and they went sprinting towards it to climb in the back and rush back to her hotel.

A short 15 minutes later as the clock moved minutes past 9:30, the two made their way up the stairs of the hotel to get back to Lucy's room. By now the clouds outside had formed in black and grey and thunder could be heard from out of the building. The bright beautiful morning had faded into a gloomy afternoon that was bound to be filled with thunderstorms. Soon the day would be stormy, and all Mark wanted to do was get her back in her hotel room and pick up where they left off on the boat. He was being patient however, not wanting to rush Lucy on the flow of what was to come once they were behind a closed door. Lucy liked that she was keeping Mark waiting as it would really push him further. Placing her hand on the door knob she turned it to open and make an entrance back into her room.

"Good to see you again, love."

Speak of the devil, there he was! That other man she had been timing to see later on today. Lucy's heart nearly dropped as she stood there looking like a deer in the headlights.

"Javier, how did you get in here? I wasn't expecting you until later."

"I got up early this morning a few hours ago and got bored waiting. Couldn't stop thinking about last night, so I made the trip here about 30 minutes ago. I figured, oh what the hell, we could get started earlier today. The door was unlocked, and then I invited myself in."

The thought had bounced back into her mind that she had totally forgotten to lock her suite room. She was so used to going out in the morning on her vacations, especially here in Ibiza, that it didn't phase her whatsoever to lock the door. Mark peeped through the door and then Lucy walked in as he stood there and looked back at his friend. Javier could see the shock in his face, and all he could do is return a smile back to him. For Lucy, she wasn't so sure if this was the best idea in the world to have these two males in the same room with her. Their competitive nature over her body could brood trouble she assumed, but that did not stop her from smiling back at Javier and then he spoke up.

"Hi Mark, I didn't expect to see you today. Stormy morning huh?"

All Mark could do was nod at his friend and partner in business as he walked through the door. Lucy took the time with Mark now in the room to step backwards a bit and shut the door behind them slowly, the bolts locking in place.

"I didn't expect to see you either today. I figure you had an amazing night."

"Oh I did. You're a genius Mark, a real boy scout."

Javier flashed back his smile at Mark with the remark, and then Lucy shot her eyes back at both of them in a quick observation. Knowing how Mark was over her, she wasn't positive he could handle being in the same room with another man that she had fucked, not even 24 hours ago. The testosterone was her biggest fear of kicking in and turning this into a dogfight over her, since Mark obviously knew about last night. She wasn't sure how Javier thought about it but she decided to play it cool and put on her sultry smile as she walked over to him.

"Well, you came early darling..."

Looking over at Mark from standing by the bed, she winked at him to give him the signal to give in to her temptation with an alluring smile just as Javier had placed his arm on the shoulder. Lucy kicked off her sandals to the floor to go barefooted and then turned her attention to the other man in the room.

"Mark, come here..."

Luckily he gave into her enticement without the feeling he was going to walk right out the door seeing another man to her opposite side. Mark sat down right on the bed opposite of Javier as Lucy was pressed in the middle of the two men she had been fucking within the past 24 hours. Javier had already gave her the bomb hint when he talked about getting started earlier today, and here was Mark that she still owed some smoldering sex to. Lucy closed her eyes for a minute and sighed a swelling low moan under her lips at the thought of having both of them fuck her beautiful busty British body right then and there. Quirking a smile, she reopened her eyes now at the thought, as Javier reached for her hand and she closed it into hers. She reached for Mark's hand now and held it to even them out, as she spoke up.

"I think I know what I want to do with the both of you. You two know exactly what you want to do to me, and I know exactly what I want to do the two of you...together."

That was all that had to be said for Lucy to make her call. Both of them let her thich everlasting British accent flow into their ear drums and then Javier smirked. He looked at Mark and nodded his head, as Mark returned the nod. Unsure of how this was gonna go about, as they noticed Lucy had a smile on her face. Javier leaned in pushing his lips out, and then Mark repeated as they both implanted a kiss on her cheeks together. Lucy let out a soft moan as she enjoyed their playfulness.

"Mmmmmmmm, that's more like it. Now let us begin."

To draw the first move, Javier moved to the side and grabbed the zipper to Lucy's swimsuit and then quickly slid it down with a downward stroke. Lucy gasped and shrughed her shoulders to begin freeing herself from the swimsuit. Mark sat there and began to take his clothes off, first with his shirt unbuttoning it slowly all the while Javier stood up and took Lucy's hand to stand her up with him and then she tucked her fingers under the shoulder straps of her bathing suit. While Mark was trying to unfasten his belt as quickly as he could. Once it was undone he heard the sound of clothes falling to the floor and looked up to see Lucy standing before him naked. Javier was right in front of her casting a shadow as she looked up at Mark with an eager smile and Javier had the biggest shit eating grin in the world upon his face.

"Need some help with that Mark?"

He looked up at her as she spoke to him, and then Javier nodded to her, as if he was calling the shots, and replied to her question.

"Yeah, give him a hand Lucy."

Leaning down he kissed her lips softly, giving Mark the sight of his friend kissing her, but he didn't pay it no attention. Lucy dropped down to her knees before the bed and Javier stood there. With Mark's belt already undone, she quickly worked her hands down his shorts and dropped them to his ankles along with his underwear at the same time. His cock bounced free and found itself in the grasp of her hand. She gave it a few strokes as she looked up at him and then turned to Javier, as it was his turn to be undressed. Lucy shifted her position on her knees to turn to his view, as she used her left hand and kept it wrapped around Mark's cock, still pumping it to literally 'give him a hand'. She used her right hand and unzipped her other man's pants and went for his belt. Javier helped her out by undoing the belt as he looked down at her and their eyes caught back. No words had to be spoken at all in this moment, as it would distract the beautiful moment of having one of the hottest animals on the floor about to get fucked by two men with big dicks, but Lucy broke the silence once Javiers pants and drawers were on the floor.

"Oh my, yeah this is gonna be a lot of fun!"

That thick British accent couldn't slur off fast enough as Javier stepped back and then Mark came forward. She had moved her hand from Mark's cock and now both men were standing to the left and right and Lucy was down on in the middle on her knees. She looked over at Javier's big Spanish cock then over at Mark's, wrapping both her hands around their poles and stroking them to full length. As they stepped even closer to the point their cocks were swinging towards both her cheeks, Lucy turned her attention to Javier's big meaty stick to her right, seeing as she had already sucked Mark earlier on the boat, Javier deserved first strike. She pushed her lips out to envelope around the crown of his dick and then Javier decided to give her a bit of a hand and set the tone of today as he placed one hand down at the base of his dick to guide it easier into her jaws and then grabbed her hair from the back of her head to push her down on it hard.

"Yeah Lucy, just like that."

The sudden aggression from Javier was unexpected from Lucy, and she gagged a little bit but he managed to force his cock right down her throat and she engulfed it. After a slight choke, he moved both his hands to the sides of her temple and began to push her head back and forth on his cock, while Lucy began to moan on it and send vibrations into him. Mark took Javier's aggression as a sign to reach down and grab her left tit and begin smacking his cock down on it over and over as the slapping sound echoed from the floor. Lucy only moaned louder with her mouth full of dick before Javier began to really move her mouth up and down on his cock in hard thrusts. His eyes went up to Mark's and he nodded to give the other man a sign that it was turn to fuck her mouth next. From the notice, Mark stopped slapping his dick against her breast and brought his cock up to stroke it and get it ready for her watery hole. Just when Javier pushed her down one last time to the point her lips were buried in the bush of ball hair, he waited till Lucy gagged and then let go of her hair and let her come up for air.

Released from his grasp, Lucy didn't waste a second as she turned to Mark's cock and hissed back between her teeth before spitting all the saliva that had built up in her jaws from sucking Javier's dick. She looked up into his eyes first before quickly pushing her mouth down on his cock and bobbing her head up and down on it. Mark did just as his friend before him and put his hand on the back of her head to push her down but he didn't aggressively take charge like Javier did. Lucy enjoyed how Javier had quickly turned the tide of the game to hard ball, but right now he was studying how Mark was dealing with her just to see if his friend would take fear down the line when he seen him aggressively fucking the girl of his dreams. After a good minute of some hard sucking, Mark let go and Lucy sucked his cock down before coming back up for a break to make a perceptible pop noise.

With her mouth free, she looked up at both of them with her mouth open as Javier went to smacking his dick up against her tongue and Mark followed, pushing their cocks side by side on her tongue before Mark pulled his back and lightly rubbed it on her left cheek. He knew it was the other man's turn, and Javier took it to run his hands over the left temple of her face right in time for her close her lips around his cock. He pushed her head down to engulf his pole and then turned her head with his hands so his cock was a round bulge poking out of her left cheek. Twisting her head slightly his cock flopped right out of her mouth with a loud pop noise.

"Mmmmm, fuck yeah, get that cock Lucy, make it pop out of your fucking jaw."

Shoving his rod back into her mouth from the slanted angle, once more it shoved into a bulge on the right side of her mouth in which she sucked on it hard before he pushed back and popped it out of her jaw again loudly. A thick line of saliva began to train right down the middle of her chin as she turned her attention to Mark's waiting cock now. As she parted her lips, he pushed the head right onto her tongue and she closed her lips around it, moaning as she bobbed her head up and down. "Mmmm, mmmm, mmm". She gave Mark's cock a good amount of sucking before releasing and then turning back to her left for Javier's turn. More spit was trickling down off her lips and then Javier spoke up again, while her tongue circled the head of his meat pole.

"Spit on your tits"

Without wasting a second she looked right down, flicked her tongue back and spit her own saliva down onto her left tit, drenching it in a good puddle that began to flow down to the middle. She got the impression right away Javier was going to shove his cock between her wonderful breasts very soon and her spit would be the lube. Licking his cock again and moaning over it, Javier made his move to put her into submission so he could be the dominate very soon. Placing both hands on the sides of her head, he stomped his feet to get in front of her as Mark was still to the side and spread his legs, holding her head as he prepared to fuck her face. Lucy dropped her jaw and looked up into his eyes, right before the man pushed her head forward and then shoved his cock in hard, pumping instantly.

"Ah, ah, Mmm, Mmm, Mmm, gah, gah, gah, mmmmm"

The only sounds that could be heard from below his torso was Lucy moaning into his dick. Javier held her head in his hands hard and slammed his cock into her mouth over and over, pumping into her cock sucking mouth, as he looked up into his friend's eyes and shot him a snide smile. Javier knew just how much Mark thought of Lucy and had feelings for her, and here he was trying to see if he'd provoke his friend into following along with aggression or if he'd truly bother him the way he was fucking her face like this. Either way, he didn't give a shit about Mark's feelings. He was going to fuck her like a total whore right in front of him, regardless if he had intimate feelings about this woman or not.

"Take that fucking cock Lucy, all the way in."

Just as he spoke, Javier pushed her head all the way down as he felt his rod poking the back of her throat. He held her in the position and counted to 15 seconds before she finally gagged and coughed on his cock before he slowly released and withdrew his dick from her warm saliva drenched mouth. Long thick strings of spit dangled down and Lucy broke them with her tongue before grabbing her boobs and then spitting her saliva down on them again. Now it was Mark's turn, as Javier stepped aside assuming position back to the left and Lucy grabbed both their dicks in her hands once more, stroking them as she turned to Mark and began to bob her head up and down on it, moaning into his cock."mmmm, mmmm, mmmm"

For Mark, he wasn't bothered by Javier so far. Lucy was sucking their cocks equally, as she popped herself off Mark's once more with a loud pop noise and turned to Javier's. The first thing she did was spit on his pole, causing more saliva to run down her chin and then she aggressively began to suck on him some more. All the while, she kept her hand on the other cock and was stroking Mark's faster. Mark brought his hand back and curled up some of her brunette locks from behind and then she stopped sucking on Javier's pole and went back to Mark's, running her lips over the side quickly before shoving it between her lips and bobbing her head up and down on it, moaning the entire time.

Lucy took her time constantly switching back and forth between sucking both cocks. She'd suck one for a little bit, then alternate to the next. The entire time, she kept her hands locked at the bases, and would spit on them back and forth. As she was taking her time sucking both dicks equally, she'd stop and spit down on her tits, making sure to drench them both equally so they were lubed up wet for the titty fucking she knew was coming soon enough. The only thing that was in the way of the fair balance, was all three of them moaning back and forth.After a good five minutes straight of this back and forth sucking, Javier moved aside and pointed towards the bed. Mark knew exactly what to do now and so did Lucy. Her tits were drenched just perfectly to start some titty fucking as she climbed up on the bed and laid down. Javier followed right behind her and sat down on her stomach as Mark went to his knees and was pushing his cock towards her mouth. It wasn't the best position for both of them to ue her body but it was a good start.

"Hold your tits up Lucy, ready to get 'em fucked today?"

"Mmmm yeah, give it to me Javier!"

Placing her hands under her tits she pushed them up to create a large double mountain and then Javier followed behind her in pushing her tits together in his own grasp, and then he buried his dick right in the middle of them. Her fleshy mounds imprisoned his thick long pole and he began to thrust back and forth between the middle. Lucy moaned, and then Mark slapped his cock on her forehead before thumping it back to her lips as she sucked on the head, turning her head to the side to face Mark as Javier was now fucking her tits nicely thrusting forward and back.

"Mmmmm yeah fuck those big titties"

She pushed her tits up further and then Javier put his hands over hers to push her tits together even harder to make this titty fucking even better as his cock was being pounded in her fleshy mounds of pleasure. Just as any time she had her tits fucked, the man could not see his cock at all due to the size of her titanic sized beauties but Javier was pumping just hard and fast enough he was seeing the head of his cock barely poking up each time he pushed up. All the while she was slobbering and spitting all over Mark's cock struggling to suck on it as Javier was rocking her. Mark gave her a break though he couldn't resist the urge in the back of his head to just grab her hair and push her down on his cock. Not yet, he supposed.

"Oh yeah, I love these big fucking tits, so juicy"

"Suck that cock Lucy!"

Finally, she had both men talking to her. Javier wasn't going to stop it seemed until he blew a load as he had pushed her tits together harder as they were being held by four hands now, and he was just pumping away. At last, Mark's temptation got the better of him and he brought his hand to the back of her head and got a grip and then shoved his cock down into her mouth. While Javier was pumping away between her tits, Mark was now thrusting into her mouth fucking it.

"Ohhhh...yes, I'm gonna fuck your tits till I cum all over them Lucy."

Javier wasn't stopping, as Lucy had moved her grip of her tits up to the point her fingers could cross one another despite the size of her monstrous boobs. Javier maintained his grip and was now thrusting so hard into her tits, she was bouncing a bit and Mark's cock was slapping at the roof of her mouth with each thrust. All she could do was moan into Mark's dick which was sending vibrations into his viens.

"Gaw-wa-wa-wa-wa-wa-woa-yea-wak"

To Mark it sounded like she was moaning an 'Oh yeah' to him and he pushed his cock as far as it could go down her throat and held the position. With Javier pounding into her so hard, her body was still shaking but now he was stopping as it was his time to cum. He released his grasp of her boobs and grabbed his cock and went to stroking it, aimed at her tits. Meanwhile, Mark was pushing out the orgasm he had build up.

"Fuck! Here it comes Lucy, down your throat!"

"All over your big fucking tits, how about that!?"

Both men screamed as their orgasm and Lucy closed her eyes just in time as Mark exploded down her throat, shooting his second orgasm of the day for her ingest into her system. Javier on the other hand was shooting lines of cum right at her tits, painting them. Though Lucy couldn't see it, she felt the hot steam of cum on her tits and moaned into Mark's cock at the feel. Once they both were done cumming, Mark had released his grip and Lucy came off his cock, gritting her teeth to rake it slightly over the head and then parted her lips, as Mark slapped his cock against her lips lightly to create some slap noises. She opened her eyes and then looked down at her tits as both men were catching their breath.

"Damn, fine way to start this. Mmmm, look I'm already sticky."

"There's a lot more where that came from Lucy, I could fuck your tits for hours."

"Oh yeah Javier? I'm looking forward to that. I want both of you to pound your big hard cocks between my fucking tits today."

Javier just laughed at her and Mark caught his breath. He looked up over at the window and noticed the rain had slowly begun. The storm outside had begun, but right now there was a different weather in this room that was to be thrashed over Lucy's perfect body. He stood there watching the goddess scoop up the thick lines of cum off her tits and neck. Javier had culled his orgasm for now and was planning to build up the rest for the finale of today. Lucy turned her gaze over at Mark and grinned, before grinning back at Javier. Mark spoke up before he had a chance.

"Lucy how wet is your pussy?"

"Oh mmmmmm, why don't you find out yourself, Mark?"

"I'm planning on it then."

"Lucy! Why don't you lay back down over the bed but get at the end of it?"

Javier was clearly calling the shots now on her position. Mark had his fun with her mouth, but now he was planning on showing Mark how to really fuck a woman's mouth. He pointed over at the end of the bed and Lucy turned around and laid down on her back again as she slowly inched her way forward so her head was hanging down off the bed and her hair dangling down.

"Like this?"

"Yeah, just like that."

Luckily, the bed was positioned perfect to Javier's tall size and with Lucy down into this position he could easily fuck her tits and bury his cock between her tits once more even if it was backwards. He had an idea for this, and Lucy thought she knew just what it was. Meanwhile, Mark was climbing up on the bed from the other side and getting between her legs. Lucy watched him and raised her knees up to tease him as she stretched them out a bit and then pushed them together, only to feel his crushy light hair between them as Mark had his hand right up above her wet opening, feeling how shaven she was. She smirked, and threw her hair back just as she closed her eyes and gave him her encouraging words.

"Mmmmmm, go for it Mark. Eat that pussy, get it!"

All the while, Javier was towering over her and she could feel his shadow under her closed eye lips just before opening to see him holding his hardened cock ready again for her as he placed his finger tips down on her head hanging upside down and went to inching it into her mouth. Just as the crown of his massive meat pole got into her open jaw for her tongue to lather around it, someone else's tongue was slithering into another hole. Lucy let out a soft moan into the cock in her mouth that sent vibrations into Javier's body just as Mark began to push one finger into her pussy along with his tongue, eating her out. As Javier began to slowly push his cock down her mouth as he was getting ready to fuck her beautiful mouth from this position. She didn't know exactly why he wanted her like this, but she was going to find out soon enough.

The only regret that Javier had, was that Mark couldn't watch him dominate his woman while he was too busy eating her pussy, but this wouldn't be a problem. Soon enough, he'd see her makeup in ruins. She may have dominated him the night before, but today he was going to dominate her right in front of Mark's eyes. Bringing his hands down over her massive tits, he sunk his palms down on them hard, squeezing them while he bucked his hips and thrust his cock into her mouth, as she was forced to bob her head up and down on it. While Javier was fucking her mouth, Mark was darting his tongue in and out of her wet pussy, causing Lucy to squirm a little bit as she was moaning into Javier's dick, from all this pounding pleasure she was receiving from between her legs, on her tits, and over her mouth. She brought her hands up to massage her tits with him, when Javier finally pushed up, and let her take a break from sucking his cock for a few seconds.

"Ahhhh yeah, spit on that fucking cock Lucy, spit on it!"

She didn't hesitate not to, as all the excess saliva had built up, and she flicked her tongue forward and spit a wad of her saliva over his cock. It dripped down from the corner of her mouth, due to the position she was in and the thick wad began to quickly trickle down to the outline of her nose and fall right along the line of her left eyelid. She moaned loud and jumped a little from Mark's pressure down below.

"Yeah that's it..that's it, get it Ma-"

Her voice was cut off by Javier pushing his cock back down into her mouth. He leaned up so he could see her face and the shiny line of spit that had flowed down it from the shadows of looking down at her in this position. This is just what he wanted, as she began to bob her head up and down as he forced his cock down her throat once more, the little trickle of spit went from her eye lid and into her eye brow, by now her eye liner was smudging a little. Lucy turned her head to the left as his cock made a bulge out of her jaw and then Mark shoved in another finger and began to slowly finger her while fucking her pussy with his tongue, as she moaned. Javier pulled his cock from her mouth again, making a loud pop sound.

Without him commanding her, Lucy spit on his cock again, as it waggled out and slapped up against the side of her face, implanting more of her own spit on her face. She blew a quick bubble of spit that popped against the cock and then spit once more, as now a long string of her saliva trailed down her right cheek and got into her hair. Javier brought up his hand to collect the excess saliva stringing off, only to break it by wiping it against her tits. By now, she had moved her hands to grip his balls and squeeze them, just before he slid his cock back into her mouth. She jumped for a second as Mark was eating her deeper now, knowing she was about to blow, as a muffled loud moan could be felt up against Javier's cock. They all were moaning now.

"Trying to say something Lucy?"

Javier had the biggest shit eating grin on his face as he was pumping his cock back into the busty glamour queen's mouth. She couldn't see the look on his face, but he wasn't worried at the moment as he shoved his cock all the way down her throat, and held it there until she let out a cough on it. Finally, she began to get teary eyed from the face fucking she was enduring, and Javier couldn't help but rub in the domination with taunting her.

"What's that Lucy, huh? I can't hear you, sounds to me like you're choking on a huge cock slammed down your throat"

Suddenly, her legs started jerking and Javier knew she was about to cum from the work Mark had done with his tongue. He released her mouth instantly, as long saliva strings of her spit were broken by her tongue and breaking to run down her face, some more. He gripped her tits, and pulled them apart before shoving his slobbery wet dick right between them as Lucy now brought her hands up over his and he began to pump his cock between her tits now fast as she was cumming into Mark's mouth.

"Oh fuck!! Oh my god!! Oh my god!! FUCK...OH...OH...OH!! YES!!"

She caught her breath, as her head was still hung upside down, and looked up to see Javier's balls as he was slamming his cock between her tits over and over, fucking them hard. She moaned and let her head hang down as the spit continued to trickle down her face. She had just cum hard all in Mark's mouth and she couldn't even see him, as down below, he was swallowing up her wet juices that he had worked hard for with his tongue and fingers. Javier looked down to see Mark slowly getting up and then he grinned at his friend.

"How she taste down there? Why don't you get over here and fuck these tits too as a reward!"

"Yeah Mark come over here and fuck my titties too!"

Mark so far had kept his cool, which was a shock to Javier. He didn't know if he'd push his friend over the edge with how he was treating this woman he obviously had feelings of intimacy for, but he couldn't wait to watch Mark when he seen her face. He wanted to see his reaction and if it would anger him, or maybe encourage him to take his fair slice in the domination. As he was getting up, Javier stepped back and withdrew his rod from her tits, and went to go place it in her mouth one more time. She ran her tongue over it and then he pushed in just as she sucked on it a bit moaning for a few seconds. Javier let her pop his cock out of her mouth as he saw Mark coming close.

He looked down at Lucy's face seeing the spit lines that were dripping down and how one had got down into her eye and then the long string in her hair, as it was flowing upside down. Lucy looked up at Mark gritting her teeth from the upside down view, to give him the go, to give in to his dirty desire to fuck her like a slut. While Javier was starring at Mark, he wasn't bothered, as he grabbed his pole and was stroking it and began to feed it to Lucy's upside down smiling lips that looked like something of a frown from his view. She licked her tongue over the crown of his pole and then wrapped her lips around it. Mark stepped forward and then Lucy began to bob her head up and down on his cock, without him having to do any thrusting for her. She sucked it around in her mouth for a bit, before Mark pulled up and she made a loud pop noise and breathed.

Instantly, she spit on his dick to wet it up for her tits, and a long, thick line of saliva drenched down her nose as it quickly tricked into her left eye and down her forehead. Javier laughed seeing her like this as she closed her eyes, and then felt Mark's hands pull apart her mountains of cleavage and slap his cock between it. Keeping her eyes closed, she brought her hands up to grip her tits and Mark began to thrust hard, as he pushed the bed up and down, just as Javier had done moments earlier and Lucy moaned between her gritted teeth as the second man was now fucking her tits.

"Oh yeah! That's it, fuck them big titties, oh yeah! Oh my god, look at all this spit running down my fucking face! Mmmmmm, I look like such a slut right now!" Oh yeah, get it Mark, fuck those titties, oh yeah!"

Her body was moving up and down on the bed as Mark continued to pump his cock between her tits. Javier was smiling big from behind watching the spit run down Lucy's pretty face. Her eye liner was getting runny from the excess saliva that had moved down both sides of her face. A thick line was in her hair and not to mention the fresh long stringy one that was running down her forehead and trickling into her hair. She was going to be wrecked before the day was over. Feeling that the spit had moved out of her eye lid, she opened her eyes only to see Javier's face from the bottom in her upside down view and she looked up to see Mark's balls as his cock was still pumping like a tube between the thorough walls of her massive flesh. She hung her head back and moaned out again.

"Oh god yes, get those titties Mark, oh yes, oh yes! Fuck 'em!"

As she spoke he began to pump into her faster and harder, making the bed shake, just as he came to a complete stop with his final thrust. He was out of breath in a way but didn't want to cum in this position, for Mark already had other plans.

"Lucy, I want to fuck you, since I just ate you out. "

"Oh you do, Mark?"

"Yeah, right now."

It was the first time in what seemed like a long time since Mark had spoken. Javier had done most of the talking so far, and now he was moving to the side as Mark stepped back, leaving Lucy in the view of her two men with all the spit that had run down her face. She looked at them one last time from her upside down view and laughed. She knew that she was looking like a slut right now, and if they were going to use her like one, she was just going to enjoy the pleasure of it. It had been years since she had her mouth fucked like that from behind as she had thought back for a second. Quickly, she rolled over on the bed so she was on her hands and knees and facing them. She fixed her hand and swiped the backside of her hand up to get some of the spit off her right cheek and then she pointed at Mark.

"OK Mark, you lay down on the bed, I'll get on top of you."

Then she turned her attention to Javier to address him with the snap of a finger and running her tongue on her upper lip, giving him the sluttiest face she could conjure up.

"As for you Javier...you stand on the bed and let me suck your dick and fuck it with my tits while I'm on top of Mark."

Was Lucy fucking crazy? That's all Javier could think of ringing through his head, the sound of her fingers snapping to him and that face that she had just given him. He had already ran a mess down her face in one position, did she really want to see how far he could dominate her mouth? She was going to find out, in his mind at least. All he could do was give her a nod, and an enticing grin as a sign of what was to come moments later. All the while, Mark had already laid down for her, and Lucy was moving to get into the position to be on top of him. Javier, followed suit now and climbed up on the bed. Luckily, the roof of her hotel room wasn't short as his head wasn't hitting the ceiling or even close.

"Oh yeah, that's it, gonna ride this fucking cock of yours Mark."

"I know you will Lucy"

"Mmmmmhhhhhmmmm, let me get it in there"

Mark had moved back on the bed and was laid up on the headboard where the pillows were stacked up. Lucy had already straddled him with both her legs thrown over and holding his cock in her hand. She stroked him a bit, as she went to lowering him down into her waiting pussy that was just begging to have a cock shoved in it by now. Javier was standing close to her and moved so he could face her and get her to suck him, but he gave her some time to make sure that Mark was inside her before he made his move. Lucy had slowly shoved Mark's cock down into her lovely snatch and let out a moan.

"Oh fuck, yeah that's it."

Slow and steady, she began to bounce off Mark's cock, making her big boobs flap around as she looked up at Javier and wrapped her hand around his cock. She looked into his eyes dropping her lip and giving him yet another slutty face with her teeth clenched together and a soft moan. Javier ran his hand up to grip her hair from behind, but didn't tug on it just yet. she looked up at him and his eyes wandered down to her bouncing boobs as now, the sound of her slamming down on Marks' cock was echoing in the room. She leaned her mouth down and spit on Javier's cock before stroking it in with her hand. Mark was moaning from behind as she was pounding his cock on top, and then Javier grabbed his cock from her and began to slap it on her lips, with her teeth still gritted. She opened her mouth so he could spank it against her tongue and now make two smacking noises going across the room.

Smack...slap...smack...slap...smack...slap. After a few seconds of this tongue beating, she wrapped her lips around the cock and then Javier placed both his hands at the sides of her head and began to drive forward, forcing her head back and forth as thrust, and was fucking her mouth. She continued to bounce herself off of Mark's cock but now the only sound between the two mean moaning was her gagging and coughing over a cock shoved down her throat.

"Yeah, take that fucking cock Lucy, take it!"

"Gwah-wak-wak-gawk-wak-wak-gawk-kwah"

The muffled sounds of her gagging and sucking his cock were nothing but music to the ears of Javier. Mark was too imbued in the pleasure of her pumping down on him to even realize that his friend was fucking her mouth right over top of them. After a good bit, Javier finally let go of her to get a breath of air. Lucy came off his cock with a loud noise and then spit on it.

"Alright, now I'm gonna fuck your tits again."

She stopped her bouncing on Mark, to give Javier room and time to lean over her and get ready to fuck her tits once more. Looking up into his eyes, she decided to tease him further with all the spit that had gained in her mouth from moments earlier, and then she blew a big spit bubble off her lips to further tease him, before popping it and then spitting down her neck so it was flowing down between her tits for him. He grabbed her tits, and she put her shoulders back on Mark's behind her, and just when Javier pushed his cock between her beautiful mammories, she went back to pumping up and down on Mark's cock.

"Oh yeah, fuck those titties again Javier, fuck me Mark! Give it to me, both of you, oh yeah, oh yeah, OH YEAH! FUCK ME!"

Soon they were rocking in a steady rhythm with Lucy pumping herself off Mark's cock just in time for Javier to pump his cock forward between those big lovely titties. All three of them were moaning aloud in a perfect harmony of voices. Javier continued pumping his cock between the fleshy titanic mountains, and she continued to pump herself down on Mark's cock. Over and over, they continued this fucking until Javier pumped one last time and pulled himself away from her to stop himself from cumming too soon.

"I wanna fuck you next Lucy, how about we switch positions and Mark, you can fuck her tits again, eh?"

"Yeah, I'd quite like you to fuck me next Javier, and Mark can have another turn facing me!"

Lucy answered for him, just as Javier stepped back. The real excuse was that he didn't want to cum yet, nor did he want Mark to cum. He had a plan for this later, and was going to walk Mark through it without him even noticing that he was guiding him for the finale. All three of them had only cum once yet, but at this pace, Lucy would be blowing it again from her pussy the way he was about to pound it. Slowly, she climbed up off Mark and now Mark spoke up as he pointed over at the couch on the other end of the end of the room.

"How about we go over there to the couch for a change? That bed is kinda stiff on my back."

"Good idea, neither of you have fucked me there yet."

Lucy was all for it, as she moved off the bed and began walking towards the couch, both her men following behind her in suit. Approaching, the couch, she laid down on it at her back, and Javier came to the right side facing her legs, while Mark was advancing to her left in distance to her face.

"I never dreamed of the two of you fucking me, over and over all day like this."

Javier chuckled and then Mark laughed too. They both had to place a knee up on the couch to gain access to her. She looked down at Javier as she brought up her right leg to mount it up on his shoulder, which he then ran his hand up it. Mark soon blocked her view, as he was about to titty fuck her backwards again. With Mark hovering his balls over her mouth from underneath, Lucy couldn't help but suck on one, before shifting to the other. Meanwhile, Javier was getting his cock in position, just before Mark had enough of her ball sucking and grabbed her tits to get ready to fuck them backwards yet again. She let one hand sit on her stomach, since he had a good enough grip on her tits already to start off.

"Oh yeah, mmmmm, I want that big cock in my pussy Javier...soon."

From the position with one man over her, Lucy was speaking directly into Mark's ass. It was hard for Javier not to get a giggle about it, while Mark on the other hand didn't seem to notice as he was too busy shoving his cock between her monstrous tits. Javier answered her back though;

"Don't worry, it's gonna be in there, promptly."

Since Mark already had his cock in place to fuck her tits, Javier followed suit and became to slowly inch in his thick rod down into her loving cup. She moaned whimpering and then Mark began to push forward and pump his cock between those tits. Javier pumped forward and they both began to rock her body. Once more, all three of them were moaning across the room and Lucy got louder.

"OH YEAH, MMMM, MMMM, OH YEAH, YEAH, YEAH, FUCK ME!!"

The screams, once more were heard as if Lucy was yelling into Mark's ass. She brought her left hand back and smacked the hell out of his ass from behind. This just made him pump his cock between her tits harder and faster. Javier started to fuck her pussy faster, and now she was crying her loud moans with more jolt to her voice.

"Hey Lucy darling, when you talk, it sounds like you're talking out of Mark's ass!"

"Shut up,man!"

He couldn't help himself, he had to pick on Mark a little bit as he would have laughed at this if he wasn't busy ramming his cock into the glorious hole of one of the most beautiful women in glamor modelling history. Mark was pumping his cock so hard between her tits, the head was popping out with each hard thrust, pointed down to her stomach. Lucy tits were bouncing from the pressure between his palms, all the while, Javier couldn't stop pumping her on the other end.

"Oh god, oh fuck, oh, oh, OH! I'M GONNA...GONNA CUM AGAIN, OH, OH OH!!"

That was just it, what both of the men wanted to hear. Javier kept up his assault on her loving cup, just as sure as he could feel the right time to push out. If he could have held out without cumming in her the night before, he was positive he could withstand another beating inside that tight pussy.

"Oh, Oh, can't hold back...FUCK!"

With those words, Javier pushed his cock all the way inside her, bending the leg arched up on his shoulder forward and he watched Lucy's body tense up before he felt her reaching her second orgasm around his cock, at the same time Mark was still pounding away at those big British titties. Javier was the first to withdraw his cock from her, before the other man finally pushed her tits apart and let his cock free from it. Lucy was somewhat out of breath, catching herself as the two men climbed from the position and she was now looking up at them. She cracked a laugh as her eyes went from a gaze of one to the other.

"You two haven't cum again yet except for earlier, which means I've cum more than both of you now. How is that even possible?"

"Maybe I am saving it for later to make a big splash, hmmm?"

Javier's words rung to not only Lucy's ears, but Mark's too as he looked his friend in the eye and winked at him. Hopefully, he would have got the hint for his plan as the epic finale. Lucy smirked up at him.

"Oh yeah? After all this fucking back and forth, I think I'm overdue for a big mess of cum all over my big titties."

"Yeah you are, I can promise you that too."

Mark had chimed in his words and winked back at Javier. He knew his idea and was going to go along with it, as both of them were fucking the living daylights out of the busty model. Lucy climbed up off the couch and went back down to her knees, figuring that they were going to finish this in a way that it had all began. She was going to taunt them to finishing her, as she waved both her hands and looked to both angles before calling to them.

"Come on boys! Who wants to fuck these titties again huh?"

With her arms raised up, she had an idea and they both were going to play into the trap hopefully. One came before the other on both sides, and she quickly brought her arms down and closed them with their cocks trapped by her arms as she brought her wrists up to cradle her tits, squeezing them up so both cocks would be thrusting forward and banging against her big tits. The situation created a tug of war between the two men with her playing the rope, all of which Lucy had planned on doing with just now.

"Fucking seriously Lucy?"

She let out a laugh as Javier was voicing his frustration with the new position. He thrust forward throwing her to the left and then Mark thrust forward throwing her a bit towards Javier. Back and forth, they played this odd tug of war type game with her in the middle. Javier had finally grabbed her right tit and pulled it so his cock was hitting it with much more ease, while Mark was still giving hard thrusts pushing her a bit. All the while, Lucy was laughing between her moans finding it hilarious that she had both these two men held by their dicks under her arms.

"Oh god yeah! Yeah yeah, look at you too wrestling over me like that!"

Javier had never been in a position like this where a woman in a way had outsmarted him. Lucy got cute here, but he was going to make her pay when it came time to cum. He pushed her forward and then finally, she twisted her body making her tits sway back and forth, bouncing against their dicks that were still pumping under her arms. After another minute or so, Javier became the first to break free from her grasp as he moved forward and pushed his cock towards her mouth, catching her off guard. She wrapped her lips around it and moaned into the shaft before coming off with one of those loud pop noises she always made. With one dick free, she decided to free Mark.

"I want to finish you both off right here."

Here she was, right back where they started with this lustful sex session. Lucy was on her knees holding both their cocks in each hand, stroking them both; one to the left, the other to the right. Her face was the only thing that had changed at this point as some dried up saliva that ran down from earlier was over her right eye and had smeared eye liner up into her eye brow, and the left eye it had ran down a little bit against her nose from when she teared up getting her mouth fucked. But just like earlier, she was still a fucking and sucking machine, as she went with Javier's cock first between her lips, bobbing her head up and down on it with sucking, while her other hand was jacking Mark's dick off nice and easy. Just as she was getting ready to move her hungry mouth to the other cock, Javier put his hand on her forehead and pushed her off his dick, leaving behind a few sticky saliva strings.

"I wanna fuck those tits just one last time before I blow."

Putting her hands on her tits, she began to push them together and for the final time of the day, Javier moved forward and went to squeeze his dick between them, and all she could do was turn her head to the side and work on Mark's cock now with her mouth. First, spitting on it, and then enveloping her lips around it as she began to work it in and out of her mouth. Javier had got back between her tits with his meat pole and was pumping away at a steady pace. Mark however, had given in to the rough temptation finally of watching his friend have his way with her and, now had his hand on the back of her head and was pushing her up and down on his cock, forcing her to bob her head up and down on it aggressively.

Javier almost smiled at the sight of how he had pushed Mark towards the aggressive domination of her mouth. While, he simply wanted to tease the poor guy as he fucked his woman like a porn star in front of him, this turned out to be better than the typical male jealousy. Soon enough, they both would be cumming, and cumming hard over her beloved body. Lucy may have thought they both were going to blow on her massive tits and give a mega shower of cum, but Javier had other ideas, as he was pumping between Lucy's tits now so hard, she was slowly losing her grip with it. This is just what he wanted as it became time to blow, he thrust one last time as hard as he could to slip his cock from her fleshy pillows and went free.

"Take it Lucy, here you go!"

Lucy had her face turned at a perfect angle which made Javier's first blast of cum to strike the left side of her face in a hard wave. It struck her right in the left eye and plastered all over her cheek, even getting in her hair. Just as she closed her eyes on time, he was blasting her in torrents of cum.

"Oh god, fuck yeah."

Just as soon as Mark saw the cum getting on her face, he stepped back quick and pulled his cock from her mouth as he was just close to blowing his load too. After three quick strokes with his fist, he shot a thick wad point blank at her face that drenched right in the middle of her forehead and went up in her hair. Just at the same time, Javier's next torrent of cum splashed again over her left cheek and shot down over her neck, and striking her right tit from his stand point. Mark continued stroking his cock, and got the second wave of cum splashing her face again over her nose and lips and then both men aimed down at her tits to finish stroking their dicks off.

There was no words that needed to be said to ruin this moment. Lucy just closed her eyes and embraced the outcome of what had led to her slutty ways with these two men. It had been ages since she had a massive facial like this, and she knew that she was caked down in their cum as she could feel it all over her face and down on her tits. Here she was, thinking that they'd unload on her tits. She at least preferred the cum on her glorious tits, rather than a facial, but when her makeup was already going to ruins, this was just the final piece to completely wrecking it. Out of breath, she opened her mouth and just breathed in, as she brought her hands up for a minute.

"Oh fuck, oh my god...you guys.. you guys, fucking drenched me."

"Yeah, we sure fucking did. Can't say you didn't earn it Lucy, look at you. You look like a total cum whore down there loaded in it."

"I certainly feel like one right now."

She tried to laugh but couldn't as she was cut off by Javier's laugh to finish the short talking. Mark was at a loss of words looking down at his woman covered in both of their cum. He had never gotten to ever cum on Lucy's face, and wouldn't dare to. But after he had seen his friend strike her, there was no way he was not taking the one chance he had to blow his load all over her beautiful face. He knew that she was probably shocked that he did it, but he didn't care at all. She was covered in it here with it all over her face, in her hair, and even her tits. When she opened her eyes and looked down, she curved a smile to see they managed to get her tits good enough. Dipping her fingers down she collected some of the cum and then fed her tips into her mouth to suck it off as she looked up at the two men towering over her.

"That was amazing. I had a lot of fun with the two of you today."

Slowly getting up off her knees, Lucy knew she was about to jump in the shower, and wash off, as she was still sucking off her hands covered in cum, swallowing the mixture of their seeds together. Both men were well spent, yet couldn't ponder the thought to speak to each other after they had just fucked this woman over and over all morning. In the next 10 minutes, they had their clothes on and were out the door, and the busty model had the shower running to clean herself off.

****************************

A week had passed in Ibiza and Lucy Pinder left from her pleasure filled vacation to go back home to Britain. She couldn't complain as she departed very happy with what had went down. At the same time, Mark left too to go back home to the U.S. and see family, all the while Javier was the only one of the three still in town doing business from his office early in the morning.

The deals he had arranged to help Lucy as a 'present' for that lustful time he spent with her, were already done in paper and now just required her. It was going to be a surprise in a way, just to show that he had listened to her before she took her clothes off for him. Setting his cigar down at the corner of the ash tray, he grabbed the desk phone and punched in the speed dial to Mark's cell phone. Javier had figured, it would be in the best way to have his friend give the news to her since he also was involved in this.

It was just a few minutes after 2:30 and Mark was back home visiting his brother, sitting back watching an NFL game when he heard his cell phone ringing and looked at the screen to see it was Javier. Rolling his eyes and sighed, he looked over at his brother to give him the notion he was stepping outside for a minute, which he did. Once out on the porch he answered the phone.

"Hey, what are you doing calling me while I'm in the states seeing my folks?"

"Mark...relax. Take it easy, just calling to check up on you."

"Alright man, what's going on?"

"Remember your friend we were with last week? I just got a deal with a director down in India who works out of Bollywood. They're looking for a glamour model for a movie, and I talked him through with Lucy, and showed him enough of her to the point he wants her down for his movie. All she has to do is go over there and see if she likes it or not, the contract is already set if she approves and signs."

"Wait, you did all this?"

"Who else would do it? She said she wanted to go into movies, so I have been trying to find something for her. I only called you, cause I thought with you being the one that introduced her to me, you'd like to be the one that breaks the news to her before she gets the call from my associate tomorrow."

"Oh yeah, I'd love to tell her. That's just what she wanted to do too, movies."

"As she told me, just trying to give her some help. I really like that lady, want to see her back having some success."

"I'm sure she's going to appreciate this, thanks for telling me. I'm about to call her right now. See you in a few weeks when I'm back."

"Good to hear, I'll catch you later Mark, have a good one."

They hung up their calls on the phone and now Mark had a smile on his face, as he couldn't wait to tell Lucy. The result of their wild time on her weekend vacation had resulted in something productive on the business end. He didn't even waste the time to go back inside with his family members, as he went scrolling through the contact list of his smartphone to find Lucy and call her and give her the good word. And now it was all on her, if she wanted it or not.

THE END


End file.
